


Birthday Present

by Thighighboots



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Oral, Reader-Insert, Some Plot, alcohol consumption, digital trips, dp, its your birthdaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighighboots/pseuds/Thighighboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your job as a fixer and a hacker has put you in an intriguing position among the boys in Chicago.<br/>Your birthday just made it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and find your computer hacked by Aiden who invited you out for your birthday celebration. Things go down when Jordi visits you with flowers and bottles get involved.

You rolled off the bed, laziness nesting deep in your body. The sun is already high in the clouds yet you are still enjoying your day in bed blissfully. You deem it was time to rise out of bed when your phone beeped, noting a new file had appeared in your computer.

You wonder what sort of mission had been given by your employers, you scrolled down the lists of jobs that you had executed and completed, only to find a new contract that looked odd. It was titled “Invitation.” from an anonymous sender.

“Huh, this is a weird contract name.” You mumbled. You pressed enter to open the contract, instead of a usual contact and target information you were bombarded with monstrosity. Weird icons swam in the LED monitors: Nyan Cat, weed clip art, MLG air horns, and a whole lot more.

Music blasted from the speakers like an explosion, confetti and trumpet clip arts flooded your screen, it doused the whole screen with red white blue pink green colors, making you jump. A psychotic sensation punctured through your eardrums and you reeled over in physical pain at the surprise music, which could solely mean you are listening to a Digital Trip.

A digital trip is a type of music that consist of soundwaves in frequencies which is honed to stimulate the sensation of being high on synthetic drugs. It could make you feel invisible like a spider tank wreaking havoc in the city, a mad man running down demons with a powerful car or a psycho flying and bouncing off flowers. It was rumored that DJ Defalt created them. It’s those modern illicit drugs , eradicating the need for pills and needles, awesome. Out of the digital trips you know, the psycho bouncing off flowers would be the one you’re experiencing now. “Psychedelic Rhythm”.

“_HAPPY_B1R7HDAY_00000___Y/N” Flashed statically on your computer screen, adding your migraines. If you have epilepsy, you would already be having seizures right then. Your vision had begun to tunnel with dazzling white edges.

You probably had one or two of Digital Trips but they were not that potent before, these endorphins could kill.

“Someone hacked into my computer!” You groaned weakly while you battled against the music that threatened to take away your conscious or sanity. The urge to give in to the music stopped right when you shut down the computer by pulling out the electric cord, wincing at the damage you applied on the nearly destroyed cable.

You swore as you slumped against your bed frame behind you. Suddenly, a call rang from your phone.

A calm amused familiar voice greeted “Hey, you got my message.”

“That was so NOT FUNNY, AIDEN.” You hollered into the microphone.

“I know that. Consider it as a payback for what you’ve sent me for my birthday.” He chuckled. “Anyway, happy birthday.”

You scoffed, trying to steady your breath, “Thanks. Please don’t do that again. You scared the shit out of me.”

“I can’t make sure of that. But I can make it up for you.” He said, there was a pause, “Are you free this afternoon? Let’s go celebrate your birthday. Pizza’s on me.” The faint sound of morning trains rolling on the tracks from the background indicating he was probably out in the streets or his old safe house.

You gave it a thought, determined to get even with him for his prank. “Of course,” you replied, free pizza, why the hell not? “You owe my eardrums big time.”

“Touché.” He replied cockily before hanging up on you.

* * *

 

You pushed into the parlor and scoured every booth and table. There weren't many people around at this hour when it’s way past the morning rush, just a few leaving customers. It fits Aiden’s style to avoid the public eye, with all the ruckus in Chicago lately, it’s surprising to be invited to a pizza parlor by the Vigilante in broad daylight. Speaking of him, he was sitting right at the end of the room under a low-hanging lamp in a booth with his phone in hand, the heavy brooding dark coat and brown cap standing out from the cheery orange interior design.

He caught sight of you and greeted stoically, you would have assumed he was in a bad mood, but the little twinkle of amusement behind his emerald eyes betrayed that. “Did you enjoy clearing up the contract I sent?”

“Thank you so much for the work. Remind me why I should have sent you even more powerful digital trips.” You rolled your eyes, and took a seat in front of him, taking in the sight of his features. It’s been quite some time since you last saw him, the frown lines have gotten lighter and he looked healthier after awful weeks with only pizza takeouts. When you were sorting the mess in your computer, you found out that Aiden had sent a contract stating he needed intel on a man he was trying to track down. In a few minutes, you had traced the target’s recent activities and pinpointed the IP address.

Aiden smiled faintly, ignoring your warning about the impending doom of Digital Trips blowing his brains out someday later. “I ordered pepperoni pizza.”

“Pepperoni is amazing, good choice.” You sighed in content when the pizza arrived and you dig into the thin, greasy yet fragrant pizza. Both of you ate in silence, which you could only giggle at glances Aiden gave you, especially when you took away his last slice of pizza. He seemed content to eat and relax for now, since he hasn’t asked about the address yet.

You glanced sneakily at him when he was paying attention to his food, eyes lingering on the grey sweater collar and the heavy brown coat that might be storing deadly explosives and weaponry. He’s not exactly known for handling crime humanely, and you wonder what could lie underneath the sweater. Unbeknownst, Aiden had noticed your stare and was smirking lowly, you hurriedly averted your eyes innocently to your pizza, nearly choking on embarrassment.

Eventually, with the pizzas cleared away, you licked your lips at the delicious crumb fallen from the last slice. Aiden’s eyes never left you as he placed his hands on the table and asked, “So, did you find the target I’m looking for?”

“Of course I did, anything for you.” You winked, you transferred the IP address to Aiden’s profiler and he checked his phone, a little frown on his lips slowly eased into a smirk. Whoever he’s targeting won’t be able to get laid for a least a year, you shuddered.

“Thanks, I’ll be going now. Can I catch you afterwards?” he asked, rising up from his seat. You stood up as well, leaving the restaurant into the noisy street.

“Sure thing, I’m interested in a few rounds of shots. Good luck on your mission.” You turned away and walked towards the nearest train station. You caught a glimpse of the soft swish of his jacket before he was yards away on a motorcycle.

* * *

 

Few hours later, you come out of the clothing store with several new clothes you bought with your hard earned money through fixer jobs. Since Chicago’s getting warmer, it was time to upgrade your wardrobe anyway, some new arrivals just hit the shelves and who could resist those black leather jackets? Doubling back to the train station you hopped off earlier, you leisurely strolled the street that has a park amongst the busy traffic junction, it’s ugly abstract decorations was well… Still ugly. Suddenly your phone rang, you picked it up.

“Hello, gorgeous!” a familiar voice sounded through the speakers.

“Hey Jordi, what’s up?” you greeted. Jordi is a very good friend, and a partner that you had worked with several times.

“I just want you to know, I’m looking at a pretty lady passing by the park.”

“You can’t be talking about me, right?” You paused in your steps, turning around to find Jordi. Just as you expected, Jordi sat legs crossed, brown Italian leather shoes gleaming, casual but overly formal in his clean grey suit, with a dark red shirt underneath, on a park bench. “You’re kidding me.” He waved at you when you see him, a mischievous smile lingered on his face. His appearance caught a lot of intrigued glances from the passing by civilians.

You approached Jordi, “Long time no see, why the surprise?” you smiled, looking up the cheerful face he has permanently fix on.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Happy birthday, love.” Jordi smirked and handed you a bouquet of roses. Your jaw dropped at the sight of beautiful flowers in massive numbers.

You tucked your hair back behind your ears and accepted the flowers. “Oh my, thank you, Jordi.” Shifting them aside before receiving a hug from Jordi. He pulled you away and inspected the bags you have in your hand.

“Clothes? You should have told me, we could go on shopping together. Steal some nice accessories.” Jordi suggested.

You laughed, “That would be great, but I’ve already bought them.”

He hummed disappointingly, “Shame. Are you hungry? Because French cuisine is all I think of when I lay my eyes on you.”

“Am I that unaffordable?” you pouted, trying to balance the bouquet in one hand.

“No, dear, you’re as pretty as a French girl.” He eyed you amusedly. “Since you unadmittedly stated that your wallet is as heavy as helium… I’ll be a gentleman on the bill.”

You chuckled, “When have you never been a gentleman?” Flashing his usual carefree smile, he takes you to an expensive posh French restaurant. He introduced you to different foods on the menu and several famous wines. But you were somewhat full from the pizza earlier, so you particularly ordered a small fondue. Jordi shook his head in disbelief, stating that appetizers, main course, and desserts must be in order. “But who cares,” and ordered himself a steak and tons of macarons, color coded.

You had a great time dining with Jordi. His humor cracked you up when he began making jokes about how his jobs are lately and he once had a drive with a beastly ice cream truck.

“You froze dead bodies in the truck. You wasted good popsicles!” you winced, not for the dead bodies, to be honest. You sipped on your red wine, which you wished it was more to fizzy than classy. Jordi was enjoying himself so much, so no complaints about red wine then.

“Cheers, for your __th birthday.” He raised up his crystal clear wine glass and toasted. “To heavy wallets!”

“And lesser glucose intake!” You added. He responded playfully by eating another macaron.

He made a face afterwards. “You’re right, I think the sugar is too much.”

“You ordered 30 macarons, Jordi.”

“Maybe if you feed me, it would taste sweeter?” He batted his eyelashes and motioned you to feed him.

“Nope.” You chuckled. “Just kidding, you’re gonna have to eat every last bit of it.” You picked up a mint green macaron and put into his open mouth.

“Deal.” He grinned. “Have I ever told you about one time in the sugar factory, some lunatic woman was crying so hard I could barely focus on my target who was sitting in his office. Wanted to pull the trigger on the woman than the man actually. Lucky for her, I forgot my trusty suppressor.”

“You should spare her, maybe she had a rough day.”

“Does dropping your phone in water just because you thought iOS7 could waterproof your phone count as a rough day?”

“Oh my god. What.”

When the food is gone and your sense of humor was about to be thrown into an overdrive, your phone rang. It was Aiden.

“Hey, how did the mission go?” you asked, bubbly from the alcohol.

“Smoothly. Are you interested in after drinks now?” Aiden replied.

You thought of your full stomach and a stitch forming by your sides from laughing too much, drinks sound good but usually you reply with ‘no thanks, woozy is not how you want to crash at night’. But you get to spend time with Aiden, and it’s your birthday. Of course you’re in for the fun. “Hell yeah.” You giggled.

You ended the call and you were about to bid farewell to Jordi, which he said, “Leaving for an after-party? A handsome escort is what you need, m’lady.”

“Come on, Jordi. I can’t thank you enough for the presents already, you don’t have to trouble yourself.” You pleaded.

“I insist. I still have some jokes you should be interested in listening.” And Jordi began his short jokes along the 15-minute journey to the nearest bar.

* * *

 

You were out of breath from laughing from Jordi’s jokes, you almost tumbled into the bar doors. The soft music and chattering in the bar was solace compared to the loud disruptive traffic outside. Your favourite seat under the warm lighting at the counter hasn’t been taken yet, you looked around to find Aiden. You expected Jordi to bid you good bye, instead, he entered the bar with you.

Aiden was immediately right by your side, separating Jordi from you.

He growled, “What are you doing here, Jordi?”

“Aiden! It’s been awhile since we got together.” Jordi grinned.

You blinked at Aiden’s reaction of cutting Jordi away from you. You clasped a hand over his, catching his attention. “Aiden, Jordi’s a friend of mine. We met and walked here.”

Aiden glared at Jordi, “If you have any ulterior motives, leave. I’m here for her.”

“So am I, it’s her birthday. We should have more people to celebrate for her, the more the merrier, don’t you think?” Jordi placed a hand on his hip, shoulders tense.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

Jordi smiled smugly, “We’re old friends, don’t worry about anything. Aiden here, must have missed me for being a douche.”

“Leave.”

“No can do. You need tequila and a great deal of absinthe, man. Your grouchy ass would appreciate it.” Jordi tossed at Aiden’s face. You covered your mouth to stop a laugh from spilling.

The hostile stance with death glares from both of the fixers was unsettling and was making the image look like a nicely set up cinematic shot. Anyone would have felt as if the time has frozen all over, if it wasn’t for the customers sheepishly passing by.

To be honest, their serious vibes make them look hot together, it’s a shame they would kill each other given the chance. Seeing that there was no way to end their row, you enjoyed the view, “Guys, come on. You can take your love-hate relationship somewhere else because I’m dying for a beer right now.” You rolled your eyes with a sly chuckle and sat on the stools next to the counter and ordered your favorite drink.

Aiden glanced at you, and glared at Jordi, who shrugged with a sneer before sauntering to sit next to you before Aiden could do anything about it. He ordered a martini for himself. “Umbrellas please, they look cute sheltering the little olive.” He requested. Aiden clenched his jaw and sat next to you, away from Jordi, he ordered the same drink as yours.

“Thank you for your consideration. Seriously, is the chemistry between you two so bad I need to be the Berlin wall?” You leaned back to take a good look at the two men staring daggers at each other. You shook your head in defeat.

“It’s alright. I’ll do the job to break the ice.” Jordi smirked. “Aiden, what you did earlier in your raid was impressive, but not as impressive as I am.”

Aiden took a gulp of the contents of his bottle, “If you got the hands on the job, you’d have already killed everyone on the scene.”

“I always have the sense of responsibility by tying up loose ends.” Jordi taunted smugly. “Sometimes you just had to do it because they deserve it, don’t you think?”

Aiden finally had a ghost of a smile fleet across his face. See, they’re not as bad as friends. They are just different in moral perspectives. Jordi doesn’t have one though, you thought.

“I see you still have the sticky bombs I introduced you to. I heard so much screams, it was like the Wilhelm scream compilation.”

“Don’t remind me. You were sure as hell not subtle when you wanted me to dispose of the ice cream truck. Besides, you stalker.”

“Hey, I’m not a stalker. I’m a professional tracker.” Jordi picked up the little umbrellas he ordered for his martini, total three of them, and threw them away. You could see the annoyed twitch in the bartender’s eye.

“Both of you need to learn a thing or two about how to dispose things.” You grinned, you could almost imagine Aiden’s face of horror when the ice cream truck doors open up and Jordi presented him a view of red stench filled refrigerator. “Have the courtesy to not make a ruckus with expensive explosives alright? Police chases aren’t so fun when you’re out of phone battery.”

Aiden gleamed at you, “See, Jordi? Common sense.” His body was nonchalantly turned towards you and you could feel his breath on your arm. You raised your bottle up, clinking against his and drank a large gulp.

Jordi interrupted, he put a hand on his chest defensively, “You don’t need to educate me the do’s and don’ts of disposing.”

“Dead bodies.” Aiden stated, raising his eyebrow.

“Are my expertise, thank you for noticing.” Jordi smirked.

Aiden and you laughed, “And we have Chicago’s finest police ditcher.” You tilted your head at the hacker whose shoulders are beginning to slant. Maybe tonight would just be another fine night with friends hanging out.

“I have something called ‘technique’.” Aiden replied, snorting at Jordi’s ‘oh really’ face.

You let out a long dramatic sigh, cradling your head as you enjoy their attention on you. You joked, “My technique would just be gobbling pizza.”

“Of course not, you have what it takes to be the best hacker in Chicago.”

“If there’s ever a hacking competition, I’m sitting next to Miss World from the Hacking Pageant, skills, looks, personality, all in one.” Jordi shrugged.

“Hilarious. But thanks for that.” You smiled wryly, happy that at least someone recognizes something you’re good at. “Here, drinks on me!” You waved at the bartender to order something out of the menu.

Jordi leaned his head on his hand and sipped on his martini, “Sweetheart, you would be broke by the end of the night.”

“It’s your birthday, we’ll handle the tab.” Aiden placed a hand on your back.

“Whatever you say, but I’m not dragging your bodies to my home if you pass out, the dumpsters would seem fine.” You took a swig. Now that you think of it, they make shit tons of money more than you do. Oh boy, you’re gonna go drinking spree, just to spite their zeroes in their accounts, not that it would do any difference.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Jordi winked.

After several rounds of beer, shots, cocktails, you were starting to get tipsy and your face was slightly red from all the alcohol. Jordi and Aiden were still in a good shape, even Jordi tried to challenge Aiden to a drinking contest. Might have thrown back vodka too fast at some point you couldn’t feel your feet. You leaned on Aiden’s shoulder for support as the countertop was messy with sloshed beverages. They both gulp down fiery shots, arguing about the next selection of drinks. They were nonetheless drunk and some slurs can be heard, Aiden’s voice was funny and Jordi was scowling hard when he struggled with the most recent gulp. You were pretty inebriated too, you began hacking electronics in the bar, changing the songs in the sound systems and freaking out the bartender, who failed miserably to change the songs back to boring dull repetitive jazz that you were sure no one listens to it.

The drinking contest was cut short when a loud bustle broke into the bar, cold draft nipped at your jean-clad legs as several obnoxiously raucous men entered the bar from the dark evening night. You knew something was wrong when Jordi and Aiden had the same look in their eyes and they turned to hunch over the counter in sync. You nudged Aiden with your leg, keeping your head low like the other two.

“Gang thugs. They’re from the same mafia I had hit on earlier on. Keep your head down and a low profile.” Aiden murmured, his drunk voice was sobering up into his usual deep voice.

Jordi was not as hunched over nor as subtle as Aiden, in fact, he began swirling his martini with the olive and drinking its contents in satisfaction. You peered behind Jordi and see the thugs sniggering and complaining about a recent hit on their activities, and regarding their boss who ordered a search for the fixer who messed him up.

“I’m going to the washroom, just a quick while and we leave. Handle the tab for me please, thanks.” You shift off your stool and bee-lined towards the washroom at the end of the bar, staggering slightly when you needed to make a turn at the corner. Yep, should have lay off the third cup of tequila.

Relief came back as you did your business. Just as you walked carefully past the gang of thugs, you hear one of the thugs catcalling you, telling you to pour some beer for them.

“Hey, pretty lady. Come over here. Why don’t you pour me beer?” The thug called out. Fear seized you, the alcohol-induced haziness wasn’t putting you on the edge of advantage. You glanced at Aiden who side stared you from his position to Jordi who prepared to leave his seat.

You turn towards the guy imperceptibly, “I’m sorry, but I have somewhere else to go.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to hear that, ma boys just had a rough day. Come here right now. Pour my friends a good ol’ bottle of lager, bitch.” He demanded. The other thugs in the booth sniggered.

You eschewed at the sight of the six men lounging in the booth with awful smell of cigarettes on their breaths. One even tried to show the butt of his gun from his jacket pocket to threaten you. Feeling smug, he did that lopsided grin that was meant to be smart. You grinded your teeth, under the influence of the alcohol, you don’t want blood and sore knuckles to ruin your birthday night. You had the Vigilante by your side, and a professional assassin right behind you. If the thugs want to play, might as well take them on to the end.

You walked towards the thugs, “Yea’, that’s right. Be the bitch you are, tried to ignore me and ma’ gang, you-,” he belittled. With a swift hand, you poured the contents of the bottle onto the main thug’s head, drenching his whole head in frothy beer.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” he thundered, standing up to hit you, but you smashed the beer bottle on his head in a flash, making him sit the fuck down. All the thugs stood up to seize you. Out of the blue, a stool had been hurled across the room and crashed onto a thug’s head, rendering him unconscious.

You turned over to see Aiden launching at the thugs with his tactical baton ready in his hand. You step back from a lunging thug who was aiming a punch at your head. His fast fist was unluckily, no match to Jordi’s reflexes behind you, who caught the hand and deflected it with a severe blow to the thug’s eye that had him screaming in pain, clawing at the probably torn cornea. Jordi, being ever so professional, man-handled two thugs at once, he sighed in disapproval at them when they fought poorly. “Low lives don’t know who’s the boss here.” He challenged the angry men.

“No killing.” You chirped from the back.

“Of course, m’lady.”

Customers rushed out the bar to escape the bar fight. Bottles were breaking and you successfully kicked an attacking thug who almost tore your birthday shirt with a knife in his side, as hard as you could on his ribcage.

Dodging to the sides to avoid the thug’s advance, you move in to trample hard at his undefended feet. Your boots made a gruesome crunch from shattering the bones in the thug’s right foot, making him  howl in pain. You spotted a knife whizzing towards you, so you disarmed it’s owner by giving him a powerful boot on his genitals and used the distraction of his agony to direct the knife on the thug’s hands into his abdomen, striking on most likely (you don’t give a shit) next to the kidneys. Another howl of pain and a streak of swears flew . Annoyed, you smashed another glass bottle from the countertop next to you into the thug’s face, blood poured from an ugly gash on his scalp, shards of glass sparkled in his skin as he fell face first on the floor.

Out of the blue, the music blasting from the speakers turned into FLO RIDA’s “I Don’t Like It, I Love It” (feat. Robin Thicke). You laughed out loud at the astounding timing of your shuffle list in your phone.

“I don’t like it, I love it, love it, love it, uh oh

So good it hurts

I don’t want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh

When I can’t find the words, I just go-,”

Crash, Aiden had pinned a man to the ground and hit him vehemently with the tactical baton so hard, red spluttered from the thug’s nostrils and mouth. The sound of the music whistling masked the loud swears of the thug. The thug he was attending to at the moment, was the beefiest in the group, whom probably underestimated Aiden’s ability to knock him out. He did his best to fight, although his fists met air entirely, his arms restricted behind him. Aiden had directed the attacking arm away and forcefully shoved his head into the bar’s wooden panel. He tried to escape, small whimpers ware almost audible from such a grown man when he crawled out of the booth he had been in, simply to have you dropping a heavy stool on his head, adding the amount of blood on the beautiful floor.

“I can handle that.” Aiden commented at the body on the floor, his unscarfed face stared at the body you had previously shoved over the counter.

“I’m sure you can, but I’m interested in sharing workloads.” You replied, reaching up to pull up his scarf to cover his face, you can feel a smile forming under the cloth at your fingertips, you noticed how his eyes were locked passionately on yours.

“All out, turn the beat up

Hey now I’m glad to meet ya

Turn up girl, blow the speaker

Yeah up, think about it now, blow the speaker

I’ll speak louder, let’s get wild tonight

Billionaire bottles, we just down em like

Ain’t no problem, all my roads are right

All right, all right-,”

 

Jordi had nearly killed the other gang members by colliding their heads against the sharp edge of the countertop and metal stools. “Hey, sweetheart. Catch!” He joked merrily, shoving the concussed victim of his to you, where you readied a green bottle of vermouth as a baseball bat and smacked the head with it. Green shards lodged into the thug’s face, you could clearly see a dented nose bridge. Ouch, you thought as the “ball” sprawled pathetically under your feet, writhing in pain.

“Home run! Nice hit.” He praised without stopping to trip a charging thug. You admired how he took this all as entertainment. But seriousness was all written on his face. Note to self: never piss off Jordi. Even while attired in grey handsome suit and movement restricting shirt, he was marvellous at afflicting pain.

“I don’t like it, I love it

I got another comin’ in my budget

I got a anaconda in my truck fit

Don’t push it, don’t push it

Cause I’m a hit it til I jackpot, that’s right

Wax on baby wax off, act right

You can put it on the black card, all night

And I’ll spend it, I’ll spend it cause”

“It’s the Vigilante!” Regaining his balance, the main thug who catcalled you pulled out his gun, and pointed at Aiden. You plucked a fruit knife from the bartender’s lemon bowl, and chucked it at the gunner, stabbing him in the sternum. “Umph!” he dropped his gun instinctively to reach for the projectile, it clattered away as he gasped at the dark red blood flowing down the handle of the knife protruding out of his ribcage. Your brows raised at Aiden who eyed you gratefully before doing some finishing touches in his job by knocking out the man, the contact of his fists with the shaken man made wet splattering sounds.

“M’lady, that’s hot.” Jordi appraised you with a little lick of his lips, leaning on the counter next to you with a drink. “What happened to the no killing rule?” He handed a cocktail he mixed for you. You smiled sweetly at him, how had he had the time to fix a drink that fast was beyond you.

“I don’t like it, no, I love it

I don’t like it, no, I love it…”

All the thugs laid lifelessly on the ground when you three were done with the bar fight. You did a jiggly dance above the messed up bar floor and beamed, “I didn’t expect my birthday celebration to be this merry.”

Aiden returned your smile whereas Jordi shrugged like he does this every time. The customers outside were peering in the bar through the windows with intense phone cameras, Aiden instinctively covered you from the back and pointed at the back door.

Three of you scurried out of the bar through the back door into a quiet alleyway. Your mind was still swimming with alcohol, but you feel soberer than the two in front of you. “Did you see that guy I almost disembowelled? He was so out of it he was hanging upside down on the bar counter.” You exaggerated. Aiden commented a few more techniques to knock out the man more efficiently, whereas Jordi calmly suggested puncturing the eyeballs of the enemies and stabbing them with the fork.

“What? My way of putting down a man is more effective and quicker.” Jordi stated smugly.

“Grow a pair, Jordi.” Aiden scoffed, but he seems pretty light hearted in the conversation. He tucked his phone away into his coat. Undoubtedly, he had reported to the police about the men and had possibly jammed several 911 calls from the panicking crowd outside the bar when the heaty fight was going on, tasks at the same time. You pondered in adoration.

The cold night air gradually calmed your thirsty lungs, you chirped, “Thank you, Aiden, Jordi, for this birthday celebration. I wouldn’t have had such a blast for this year if it weren’t for you two.” Lightly skipping in your steps in happiness.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jordi smiled, as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him under the fluorescent light in the pitch black alley behind the bar. You were puzzled, eyebrows raised at his actions. He only smiled in reply, “It’s too early to end the party, let’s go somewhere else to have fun.”

You wondered what Jordi was hinting in your alcohol clouded mind, you notice his hungry gaze boring on you. Realization dawned and you laughed softly, attracting both of their attention. Aiden pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and gazed at your reaction in amusement.

“See? She understands what I mean.” Jordi taunted.

Aiden glared at him, “Jordi.” His tone dark and full of warning, but you could see that he was turning the thought over and over in his mind. You could tell he was just as affected by the alcohol and adrenalin, given the hazy look he was raking over you, you felt the temperature rising in your clothes.

“You gotta loosen up, Aiden! We had a couple of drinks, yes? So why not take it to the next part where we can have some rumbling.” He chuckled, winking at Aiden. His fingers trailed downwards before cupping your cheeks mischievously, drawing lines of warmth into your skin. The intended brushing of your butt caused you to gasp softly.

Your cheeks were aflame. But you didn’t exactly attempt to resist it. You see Jordi gazing at you transfixed, whereas the man behind him was glaring daggers. “Shhh, don’t mind him. He has a stick up his ass.” Jordi tilted your face up with his fingers on your chin, he leaned in. Instead, Aiden pried him off of you, pulling you to his chest.

“She’s mine.” Aiden growled protectively over you. Your heart fluttered, noticing how firm Aiden’s hands are holding you and his steel gaze warning  Jordi to back off.

“Hmm, getting dominant here aren't we? Prove it.” Jordi challenged, a sly grin spread above his crossed arms. You liked it when he gets cocky, the grin of his was making you squirm.

Aiden scowled, before you knew it, he pinned you against the cold wall behind.

You blinked, “Wh-,”but his lips had muffled you out. You felt the warmth on your lips and the hard concrete pressing roughly at the back of your head. The lingering flavor of various alcohols on his tongue was strong, sending little shivers to your body through the mouth.

“Wow, someone’s eager.” Jordi whistled, crossing his arms while leering at Aiden’s rough decision to part your lips open, albeit sloppily.

You hesitated a little, but you kissed the man back with same fervour. He growled, sending small vibrations to your back of your mouth. You feel a ticklish roll of the tongue over your bottom lip before his tongue darted in and out, you let out a long groan and writhed on his chest. Both of you struggled as oxygen begin to decrease in your lungs.

When he pulled back, you panted, “Aiden, you’re drunk.”

“Is that a problem?” His green eyes swam in front of yours, he was staring at your eyes and pink swollen lips, his usually steely gaze was now soft and comforting.

“No...” you blushed. How his deep voice sounded so intensely alluring was beyond you. He stared at you tentatively while you listened to your heart racing, chaste warm breaths brushed past your wet lips between you two.

“Then.” He cupped your face slowly, fuzzy woollen sweater cuff accompanying the warmth from his hand made you lean into it. He leaned in and your mouth was captured again, the familiar tongue invading into the cavity. You probe your tongue into his mouth, feeling a mix of saliva. His kisses were harsh and demanding, and you love every second of it. You roll your hips on him, feeling him tense and raise his brow at your eagerness.

The adrenalin was still high in your blood, heightening your sense in listening and your pulse. You took in shallow breaths, your heartbeat loud enough even for the fixer to hear it drumming. The shuffle of his trench coat against his sweater as he pressed harder on you had you shivering in bewilderment. Somewhere your mind was battling to register the heat.

He pulled back to look at you, “Don’t stop.” You murmured immodestly. He smiled at your dishevelled state and pressed his lips on yours again, this time your fingers ran through his dark brown hair, messing it up, almost tipping off his cap and dragged his face lower, opening your lips as a tongue slipped in while his hands rested on your hips that felt burnt with affection.

“Fuck, this is better than the bar fight.” You pulled yourself closer to the warmth underneath his coat. The frisk cold biting your skin has aided you to regain some of your composure as you breathed hard onto Aiden’s neck. He seemed to react hungrily to that, a lustful look from his sharp eyes made your knees weak.

You eyed Jordi, who was checking his watch and did not look amused. “Time’s up! Aiden, jeez, you don’t go straight into kissing while pinning people.” He pulled Aiden away from you, holding you away from him with a smirk.

“Like you could do better.” Aiden challenged, frustrated at Jordi. He licked his lips, tasting you from them. He was impatient and unwilling to let go of you.

“Oh, allow me to demonstrate.” Jordi slid in between both of you, “Treat a lady like a lady.” His hands on your hip pulled you away from the cold concrete behind, snaking upwards to hold your neck lightly, deftly pushed away strands of your hair that were messed up from the pinning earlier. “May I?” He whispered deeply into your ear, the resounding vibrations travelled all the way down your spine.

You gave a slight nod, gazing at the slits of his eyes that are thin from smiling. It made him look cute in a way. He continued to lift your chin and pressed his firm lips onto yours. It was gentler and more careful than Aiden’s, Jordi pecked on your lips and slightly pulled on your lower lip, hands making slow circles down your back till it grabbed hold of your hips sexily. He kissed your mouth sensually and took the chance of you opening your mouth to slide in a pink tongue. You moaned as he sucked and massaged your tongue adeptly.

Jordi smiled at your response, stopping for you to take another breath. “See? She clearly enjoyed me more.” He sneered at Aiden who was silently watching you. When you caught him staring, he rolled his eyes.

“Shall we continue?” Jordi questioned with a glint in his eyes, hands still caressing your skin.

You sighed, you're lucky to have met them who would never judge you because you’re a criminal or a dangerous individual.

You remembered several occasions where you had to lend a hand to both of them. The hacker usually gets stuck in decrypting or needed immediate information for hunting down dangerous targets. He sometimes also requests you to help him out with money transfers as he siphons banks, which was something his mentor Damien does, did. You know of his intentions for Chicago, about corruption fighting, and it made you willing to help him out even more. Also to have a reason to see him more often, you might add.

As for the professional fixer, you didn’t even know where to start. One night you were out for a drink and he took the liberty to hit on you. Turns out he wanted to use you and had to dispose of you in the end, but you wielded a gun impressively during the police chase shootout which made him hire you, for work, sadly. Although both of you didn’t stay in contact much, he’d always knew where to find you. You almost had a worry when he was out of commission from a job and then you located him some hideouts when he was surprisingly wounded.

“Yeah.” You replied. But there wasn’t time to expect another round of making out, the familiar sound of police sirens was blaring down the street. You looked at Aiden who was supposed to jam coms, he shrugged.

“Cops are here, let’s leave, being caught while getting laid is ridiculous. Not that I mind prison-themed sex.” Jordi frowned, slipping away from you. You whined at the loss of touch. You fantasized about what Jordi said as you walked with them out to the streets where Aiden unlocked a parked car on the road side with his phone.

“Jordi, can you drive?” Aiden asked, opening the door for you to climb in as fast as possible. People on the sidewalk are beginning to take photos with their smartphones as soon as they see the Vigilante.

“No, you drive.” Jordi pointed languidly at him.

Aiden paused in his tracks with confusion, raising a brow at the man in suit entering the back seat with you, “And why the hell is that?”

“It’s because you regularly yell at the Chicago PD’s face ‘woohoo! Ya patrol cars are weak!’ and that you own the best driving skills every now and then.” Jordi deadpanned with a dramatic eye roll and shut the door in his face. “Plus, I don’t drive while I’m drunk, you do.”

“Fuck…” Aiden groaned exasperatedly and got into the driver’s seat reluctantly.

You placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. It wouldn’t take long.” He looked at you sideways, his features softened a little. You gave him a light peck on the cheek as enticement, pleased to see him trying to turn to kiss you fully but he knew better. The car rolled onto the roads and you concentrated on the hand that was caressing your thighs. You glance at Jordi and the hand, which was making its way closer to your jeans zipper. “Jordi…” you breathed, enjoying the rough friction applied to your skin through the material.

“Mm-hmm?” Jordi leaned in closer, catching your lips and continued where he left off. He sucked and nipped on your lips, his facial hair tickled your chin whilst your heart sped up at his touches. The cologne on his body was stronger in the small space. It made you kiss even harder, taking in his scent.

“Jordi…” You whined, gazing at his eyes under hooded lids. He pressed his body onto you, lifting your leg over his, having you sit on his lap. Spurred on by his salacious stare, you rolled your hips on his lap, hands clutching on the seat rest, meeting his darkened gaze. Teasing him was fun, his thumb drew over the inside on your thighs, reaching between your legs where he pressed your sex through the denim. You gasped at the sudden stimulation, bucking into his body even further.

There was an audible growl from Aiden who’s driving. You turn to look at Aiden who was glaring through the upper view mirror, his scowl deepened at the sight of you looking flushed not by his hands.

“Nuh, uh, keep your eyes on the road if you don’t want tomorrow morning’s headline to be ‘Vigilante crashed car’.” Jordi leered at him from your sides, hands slipping under your shirt to lift it a little to spite Aiden, making you even hotter.

Aiden tightened his hands on the steering wheel and swore, “Dick.”

You whimpered. Jordi was making you feel good and it kind of makes you feel bad for Aiden, as he’s missing out on all the fun because of driver’s duty. Guess voyeurism isn't his kink, you mused. Jordi lasciviously kissed your neck to your collarbone. His hands did a light masseuse on your confined breasts through the bra, purposely pressing your peak nipples, making you shiver. You ran fingers through his hair and tried to tease him to fondle your lower regions with your busy lips.

For what it seemed like a short three minutes, Aiden pulled up Owl Motel, his previous hideout. “We’re here. Get out.”

“Oooh, someone’s pissed.” Jordi released you from the kiss you were enraptured in. You adjusted yourself sheepishly while Aiden drowned you in his cold yet promising stare.

You made small effort to tidy your hair, observing the reception room and the nearest motel room door through the car windows. “I’ll… get us a room. There’s nothing to hack on the locks.”

“I’ll go with you.” Aiden suggested, hoping to get some action and leaving Jordi in the car. If only Jordi was restrainable.

Jordi laughed haughtily, “Aiden, I think you’re kinda blacklisted since you barbequed their room.”

“Right.” He shut his eyes in annoyance.

“Don’t you two dare fight when I’m away.” You pointed at them and winked before stepping out of the car and swaying your hips in your walk to the receptionist, knowing their stares are on your ass.

The receptionist was silently judging you, you tried to look as innocent as possible which is entirely out of the question given the time of the day to request a stay. You collected the keys and walked back to the car park.

You made a small wave at the two men leaning inconspicuously on the stairway walls. You led the way to the motel room, hopefully the bed is accommodating enough for the three of you. Fumbling with the keys, Jordi snatched it from your hand and opened it in no time. Aiden took the chance of Jordi’s distraction and pulled you into a kiss.

“My turn.” Aiden growled, sending shivers between your legs. You were wrapped hotly in his strong arms, kissing unabashedly together in a public place at an ungodly hour. Your breath hitched, reciprocating his lips by roughly grounding your hips on his groin. It made him gasp and ran fingers through your hair as wet sounds illicit from both of your mouths melding together.

“What are we? Three year olds?” Jordi groaned, but his eyes were taking in the amusing sight of both of you eating faces shamelessly, before he pushed open the door.

Three of you stumbled eagerly into the room. Aiden carried you all the way to a familiar bed and set you down on the sheets. Jordi grumbled as he locked the door, reflexively double checking the locks. “I had enough trouble securing houses to store your pet, Maurice. And this is how you treat me, a doorman?” He shook out of his grey suit and hung it nicely in the wardrobe. Body lay sprawled on the white sheets, you can clearly see a tent on his trousers. God, you want to pull those obscuring grey trousers down and enjoy the muscular legs underneath.

“She should have me first.” Aiden demanded, ignoring his former partner’s complaints, keen on taking off the trench coat that was uncomfortable on beds which revealed his grey sweater and dark loose jeans.

“Absolutely not.” Jordi fumed. “I recall you, doing things first, tend to have shit hitting the fan hard real quick. Oh, oh, wait. I have a déjà vu.” He closed his eyes dramatically and held up his palms for a long second. “Bottom of the eight? Maurice would have died straightaway with few ‘pew pew pew’ in the head from you. And there would be a new body to dispose. Jesus, now I really start to feel irritated that you didn’t pay me enough.”

Aiden retorted, “Oh, like pizza guy was my problem? You merely stabbed him in the gut. Not to mention, the new contract you took was entirely-”

“Guys, cut it out. I’m leaving if you two keep squabbling.” You interrupted with a glare. But who are you kidding, it would be crazy to pass up sex.

“Who says you’re allowed to?” Aiden questioned demandingly, trapping you under him by planting a hand next to your sides and kissed you roughly again, flattening your body with his onto the bed, you can feel a pressing heat between his legs despite the thick denim.

“Well, you won’t…” you paused for a short breath, “get any if you don’t stop arguing.” You held a hand on his chest, shooting a stern stare at his emerald eyes. He paused, looking questionably over you.

“She’s right, Aiden. You won’t get any if you want everything to yourself.” Jordi smirked, moving to sit next to you on the bed with arms crossed. He was enjoying Aiden being told what to do in front of him.

His eyes shifted between your determined ones and Jordi’s smirk, lips thinned into a line. You cheekily rolled your hips, and heard his breath caught in his throat. Gradually, he let out a frustrated groan, his arousal was affecting him, “Alright.”

“Besides, her pleasure is top priority. Do you want me to sing happy birthday to you, dear?” Jordi joked, his fingers turned your head towards him and kissed you, for a second you thought he might want to hum the song into your mouth. “So, who do you want to play with first? I bet it’s going to be me, since I’m more experienced.” He placed his hands on your back and lifted your shirt off.

You grumble at the thought of needing to choose between them as you glared at the ceiling, it felt like you’re forced to choose either having ice cream or chocolate.

Why not both, literally.

You leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. “Why don’t we just have a ménage a trois and have fun.” Jordi slowly smiled, eyeing Aiden coyly.

“I don’t like that look on your face.” Aiden warned impassively, he heard what you said but decided not to believe it.

“Oh, it’ll be fun.”

You tossed your shirt away, cold air made your nipples pert and uncomfortable underneath the bra, pulling at a fraction of the hacker’s sweater, “Take off your clothes, you wouldn’t want me to be the only one naked here, would you?”

Blatantly, both of them stare absorbedly at you, their lustful stares were lewdly causing wetness in between your legs. Jordi was clearly licking his lips and Aiden’s eyes darkened. They were quick to follow your demand and stripped. You could faintly see a tent on their trousers. Your eyes trailed across the toned muscles on their bodies, unconsciously biting your lips, a small blush blossomed when they caught you staring with a smirk.

The hacker’s sweater apparently was easier to take off than the hitman’s buttoned shirt, his pale torso dusted with dark chest hair and some scars, you unsubtly suppressed the urge to pounce on him when the sight of his muscular abdomen caught your attention. Jordi looked just as good, all lean and muscular with a tan touch, a small recent scar on his sinewy back was alluring. Aiden scooped you into his arms, the attractive sight of his muscles and the touch on your back sent more tingles with to your nub.

He eyed ravenously at the lingerie that restrained your chest from air, “You were so damn sexy in that bar fight.” He mindlessly commented and begun to nip at your collarbone, his words made you shiver in pleasure. You admitted him more of you when your bra finally unclasped and exposing its fullness. He’s wet kisses drawled randomly all over your chest, to your navel. If it weren’t for the damn jeans to block the progress, you have had no idea that passing out from kisses was possible.

You daringly wrapped your legs around Aiden’s waist and rolled over on top of him.

 “You were sexier.” You felt the warm bulge in his jeans beneath your crotch as you ground on him, drawing a sharp hiss from his lips before he forcefully kissed you, the kiss was sloppy as you lose yourself in his warmth.

Aiden’s hold loosened a little as Jordi pressed onto your body with his. You shifted your concentration to Jordi, turning your head to meet his lips as his fingers caressed your breasts firmly. A sudden painful roll on your bare nipples caused you to gasp.

You feel Aiden’s hands slipping into your panties, pulling them off with desperate need. A finger brushed across your folds, you mewled as your muscles contracted in pleasure, having his fingers stroking on your sensitive fold a few times before plunging them knuckles-deep mercilessly in you, you moaned a vague approval into Jordi's mouth.

“For someone who wants to leave, you’re already wet.” Aiden whispered onto your neck before scraping his teeth lazily over the smooth skin.

You moaned into Jordi’s mouth, enticing a chuckle from him.

“You have the prettiest body. I can be sure of that.” You swoon at his words, a smile tugging on your lips. Jordi nuzzled your shoulder blades, sending shivers to your body. You pressed your ass on him to coax a groan from his lips, his arousal was clear in his eyes and no doubt the pants too. You reached a hand to unzip Jordi’s trousers, navigating past his boxers and felt the hot erection in your fingers. He hissed as you pulled it out, leering impudently at him to tease.

 Aiden drawled a trail of kisses up your spine and you turn over to have him capture your lips. His warm hands rubbed on your waist to your hips and dipped lower between your legs, the cooler skin soothing to your wet folds which was getting hotter with his fingers writhing inside you. You felt small between the two fixers, but you’re no amateur when it comes down to bed action. You pulled Jordi’s cock out of his confining underwear and started pumping it, his eyes narrowed and mouth formed an adorable ‘o’.

Aiden’s hands roamed your body as he repositioned you to kneel over towards the end of the mattress. You feel him languidly kissing you from the neck to every bone in your spine, traveling slowly down the cleft of your ass, a hot wet tongue licked pleasurably on the hood of your clit. You whined in shock. You pushed your ass towards him, eager for more.

 “Would you like someone to clean your cock, Jordi?” you smiled coyly, licking slowly at your lips. He widened his eyes, you felt him get harder in your hands.

He nodded slowly, running a hand through your hair as encouragement. "Never took you to be the one so proactive in bed."

"I'm efficient. And you talk too much." You quipped. Your fingers laced around his length and pulled, his foreskin shifted back and forth in rhythm.

Aiden chuckled, "Got your own taste of medicine now."

Jordi opened his motor mouth to say something but you thought better, you pressed your lips onto his tip and gave it a soft lick under the head. A blatant "Fuck." Was all he managed.

You hummed lowly around him, loving his reaction. Aiden squeezed your ass in approval as he shifts out of his jeans, boxers hung on his waistline, an erection poking on the fabric. You started taking in more of the hitman’s cock and hollowed out your cheeks, pulling them to the tip before giving hard licks on the underside of the throbbing organ. Precum had started to ooze on the slit, you licked it away and made sure Jordi was observing your tease. His eyes never left you and the sight of the white substance on the tip of your tongue made his cock even redder. You shivered at his dangerous gaze, knowing he was planning something.

He rested a hand on your bare shoulder and slowly pulled away, chuckling at your worried face as his cock left your mouth. “I think it’s time you give some equal attention to Aiden here. You know how impatient he is.” He winked impishly.

You grinned in agreement, turning around to look at Aiden who snorted, knowing he’d been caught staring at you indulging on Jordi and halted his hands from completely taking off his boxers, his rock hard erection hung a few inches away from your ass. You swallowed hard at his inviting cock, and pounced on him, capturing his lips which he invaded with a needy tongue, his fingers ran through your hair, sending tingles down your spine. With an abrupt shift, you took him by surprise by wrapping those lips around his rigid cock, sucking the hot tip with ardour, his eyes hooded eyes had widened in bliss with a groan.

Jordi moved downwards and you felt his breath brushing your outer folds. All of a sudden, your hot labia had his wet tongue drag a long arousing stroke towards your clit. You bucked in surprise, but he pinned your hips down, spreading your legs apart with his arm while continuously abusing your clit with circular motions with his tongue, going underside of it and around, making you twist your hips at the pleasure. “Fuck. Jordi, more of that please.”

“Anything for you sweetheart.” he murmured sweetly, warm breath cascading over your exposed genitals. He inserted his tongue into you out of the blue, disorienting you with the slick muscle. He curled his tongue inside before slowing pulling it out, teasing and finding the spot that had you moan the loudest and repeatedly applying friction to it. Your toes curled into tight balls, the pleasure made you arch but you force yourself to stay still for Jordi to work his wonders. Shoot, hope he does that more often, you could barely fantasize a next encounter with that marvellous tongue.

Your guttural moans with mouth encasing Aiden’s cock had him groaning at the tease, his hands tightening around the pillowcase and your hair. You momentarily released him to kiss along his shaft and the balls before returning to pleasuring him with your mouth. Rolling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks with a hand stroking the entire shaft, sucking away the ooze of precum glistening at the tip. Affected, his erratic breathing was mixed with deep moans.

You shivered in anticipation when you heard the sound of shuffling from Jordi as he takes off his trousers behind you. He placed a hand on your ass, a hot cock brushing on the cleft of it and your aroused sex, it made you jolt at the contact. He did that several times, you whined, frustrated by the tease. You felt his fingers reach into your pussy, coating himself with wetness.

“God, just fuck me. Tease.” You reached back to hold Jordi’s forearm, a desperate glance tossed at his face. Wiggling your impatient butt, you clumsily hooked an ankle over his thigh, given the position you’re spread wide in front of him, it was almost unattainable.

Jordi smirked, “You’re so hot, do you know that?” he aligned himself and slowly pushed his hips, entering you in a fluid motion. You hissed at the feeling of the muscles inside you stretched wide fantastically yet you needed more stimulation. You pushed your hips backwards, sheathing more of him into you, spurring him on to move. His hands stroked the flanks of your body waist ward as he began rhythmically thrusting into you. When he angled just right, you moaned in bliss.

You returned to pleasuring Aiden, pumping and bobbing your head around his cock before meeting his intense gaze when you roll up your eyes from the straining cock between your lips. He inhaled sharply when you licked from underside to the tip and engulfing it all together again. You shivered, relishing the fact he was restraining himself from thrusting into your mouth, his fists balled into the bed.

Jordi picked up his pace and plunged into you deeper and faster, balls making contact with your clit at every thrust. The wet slapping of flesh in the room amplified the lewdness with badly suppressed moans. The pressure building in your abdomen with fervour was making you distracted from exercising your tongue muscles.

Aiden shifted slightly and you felt his arm reaching under you. Without warning, his index finger flicked on your clit, making you buck and gasp with approval.

“You like that?” His voice filled with short breaths.

“Yes, more.” you asked and returned to sucking more length into your mouth.

He adjusted his index and middle finger to press and graze your nub along with Jordi’s thrust. Just as you almost achieved your climax, he pinched it hard enough to bring pain and also the best pleasure you came instantly. You groaned, well aware it was having an effect on Aiden. You could feel him pulsing in your mouth, coming close to his release.

Jordi kept fucking you through the blissful sensitivity and it was almost too much to bear. Finally, Aiden came, you felt him tense and laid a hand on your shoulder before hot liquid shot onto the roof of your mouth. Some dribbled out of the corner and you tasted the bitterness, Aiden apologetically try to brush it away but you just licked it up with your tongue, staring cockily back at him. His gaze darkened and smirked, nonetheless still aroused because he was still hard.

He reached down to kiss you, hands retreated from between your legs to holding your weary arms. Opening your mouth to welcome the probing mouth, you were strongly kissed despite being pounded into the bed.

Jordi came soon enough, his hips came to a still and you heard him curse vehemently. You laughed despite being out of breath. Slowly, he pulled out and you felt cum dribbling onto the sides of your thighs, “Damn. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy that.” You turned over to retort something witty but he captured your lips before you could do so. He laid comfortably on the bed, the pink on his cheeks visible. “Just messing with ya, that was amazing.”

You sat up straddling Aiden who was slouching casually on one of the pillows next to Jordi. “You sure like to be on top.” He grinned, eyes appraising the sheen of sweat littered over your chest. His hands wrapped on your breasts and rose up to kiss your right nipple while massaging the other one. You moaned, back arching at the stimulation when he urgently swirled his tongue on the peaked dark skin. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“I can change your mind.” You tentatively slid a hand across his thigh to his groin, smirking at his knowing grin and dilated pupils in those green eyes.

Jordi was lying down on his side, head held on his palm and enjoying the view, “Well, don’t let me interrupt, get on with it.”

You mind begin to surface thoughts about how to have it your way. Excited, you kissed Aiden hard, sucking and moaning into his mouth. He gladly accepted it, body arching up to grind onto your wet sex.

“I want to fuck you.”

Sliding him into you, you moan in euphoria as you sank down his length. He gasped lowly. You sat balls deep on him, basking in the pleasure. Jordi leered at your lewd expression and decided to join, “This seems fun.” as he positions himself behind you, his cock already up and ready for action.

Aiden hoisted you up with his arms and you felt his cock almost leaving your pussy but when he lowered you again, you were flinching at the painful sensation of being stretched in the middle of two men. “Are you okay?”

You took a few seconds to adjust to the new sensation before nodding. They began to move, sliding in and out of you in tandem slowly at first but gaining speed. Until you were screaming in satisfaction at every thrust as your sensitive spot was struck with the thicker penetration.

They keep moving unrelentlessly, making you buck and toss between them if not for their hot hands keeping you in place. You felt your orgasm peaking and close.

Finally reaching your climax, your back arched and your muscles contracted. Both of the men hissed at the sudden tightness and Jordi came again. He pulled out and gave you a long kiss while Aiden kept fucking you through your high. He then finished with a grunt and stayed still, breathing hard while staring heatedly at you as you lean breathlessly on Jordi, cum dribbling onto the sides of your thighs it felt hot.

He picked you up and settled you down on the sheets. Lying down on the bed, you were exhausted and at awe at the amount of thrill you just received. You turn over to drape an arm over Aiden’s lap, eyeing the soft wet cock that was mixed with bodily fluids. Giving it a kiss, you lapped at it.

Jordi laughed. “Greedy.”

“Opportunistic.” you corrected.

“Whatever you’re doing is gonna cost you a round three.” Aiden warned, but he was smiling at your eagerness. You gave him a wink and took as much of his cock into your mouth.

“Damn it.”

* * *

 

 

You lithely slid off the bed with a minor pain in your back.

Your eyes glued to the cute view in front of you: Aiden and Jordi were still sleeping together on the bed, Jordi’s hand had draped over Aiden’s waist, making them look like they were engaged in rough sex the other night together. Stifling huge fits of laughter at the sight, you fished out your phone from your crumpled clothing on the ground, choosing the perfect angle before you took a photo. You encrypted the photo in your phone as evil plan surfaced in your mind.

“2nd of May, I’ll definitely send this as a payback to him.” You thought.

A slight shift on the bed caught your attention, Aiden was stirring and waking up.

“Hey, you’re up early.” He muttered groggily. You went to pepper little kisses on his face, eliciting a smile from him. “Did you do something just now?”

“I had only got off the bed before you opened your eyes, honey.” You lied, suppressing a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fics, haha, who doesn't appreciate them.  
> I started writing this chapter last year in September for my friend, it was a dare you see, since her birthday was soon approaching at that time lol  
> Now it's May 1st. Aiden's birthday is just a few hours away~  
> This is the first fanfic I have ever completed or literally written so I welcome a lot of comments and criticism :D  
> Currently in finals, (and his birthday just had to land on this week *groans*). Will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it.


	2. Trippin' Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aiden blasting you with Digital Trip, you decided to get even. His birthday was just around the block and you need something that he might enjoy, or you, or both. Trigger warning: <:3 )~~
> 
> * Tags have been edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second day I was writing this chapter, my friend had got me my early bird birthday present, it was Aiden’s figurine. I was torn between writing Aiden again or keep writing Defalt, literally. Btw, in the game Defalt uses ~~( 8; > in his messages, but I think using this <:3 )~~ is much cuter, hope you don't mind!

The chilly air in the night was making your entrance into the loud dance floor in Ambrose Theatre welcoming for your skin. Its bass ridden beats and the perspiring crowd of rowdy people was showering an effect on you. Just like any party goers, DotConexion is a refuge from reality and its pressure. Glancing at the blue white red strobe lights beaming onto the ceiling and smiles among the crowd, you ached to lose yourself in the melody and bathe in the flashing lights just like everyone else in the room.

Consciously, you know the effect was purposely created by the mastermind of disillusionment so you kept your desires to yourself and focused on dodging dancers among the thick crowd.

You had arrived later than the usual party rush hour, yet the dance floors were still packed like sardine. It was a weekend, and weekends are only survivable for hardcore party freaks in Ambrose. You wouldn’t exactly count yourself as a party freak. But for the sake of your goal, this time, is an exception.

You look up at the performing stage on the second floor, in hopes to find your target. Past the blinding strobe lights, behind a white marble railing, you see the iconic masked DJ of Chicago, Defalt. His distinguishable glowing rat mask is something hardly easy to unsee. But it is pretty decent compared to the sea of trending rubber horse masks brushing their teeth on the net.

You let out a sigh of relief, the rat is still in the house. He was hard to track down nowadays as he uses his double as a front in parties regularly. The frustration you experienced when you had to leave after waiting long in the line for the past few days had been unaccounted for.

Taking out your phone from your pocket, your profiler came up with tons of unusually edited details about everyone in the room, that's how you know the real rat is in the house. It's just a matter of time you can locate him and have a conversation.

“Chuck Norris- AGE: -24 OCCUPATION: IKEA DISASSEMBLIST -----@£$%^&*(.” Was on one of the people dancing wildly in the dense human bodies.

“YOU MAD BRO? Age: 0 Occupation: Spooderman” was standing next to you.

_Clearly, someone has too much time on his hands._

You move to stand at the bar area, the futuristically designed countertop exterior was glowing white and blue. Where you stood offered a good view at the stage where the DJ kept mixing up new music for the crowd. Without a doubt, he was brilliant at his job. The crowd was swaying to the music mindlessly as if they were high on drugs.

Hmm, the rat hasn't sniffed out your presence yet.

Experienced with the position of the surveillance cameras from several nights before, you hacked into the systems and focused on the DJ booth where you profiled his phone which was encrypted. You texted him a message.

‘You’re really talented :D’ You sent while side-eying the platform above the crowds. You saw his head turning over to look at something on his soundboard before his arms halted from the controls.

‘Well hello <:3 )~~’ he replied. ‘hvnt heard 4rm u sum time’

‘came to find you a few times, but you weren't here’

‘OvO busy *_* wassup’

‘I need to talk to you, asking for some goods.’

‘sure gimme a sec <;3 )~~’

‘ok lol,’ you typed back, looking at the stage from afar. He had already profiled you out and you can tell that he was staring straight at you through his glowing rat mask. You gave a slight wave and smiled, the hard work waiting outside in the line for hours finally paid off. Stretching your stiff arms after tucking your phone into your pocket, you casually make way closer to the dance floor. A group of rowdy dancers had left and it was spatial enough for your liking.

You let out a nervous giggle, you’re not a superb dancer and hopefully, no one would care about your dance moves.

Slowly swaying your hips and arms along with the music, you did your best to channel the stress from work to the beat of the rhythm. The loudness of the speakers was hypnotising you with the drug like effects. You'll just let go all your thoughts for now. Brushing your hands across your skin and shaking your head, you wished that the music could be better. It sounded nice, but the beats weren't ‘oomph’ enough for your liking.

As if he knew what you were thinking, the music changed into deeper bass and hyper beats. You look around to see the man under the hoodie facing your way, looking down from his stage with thumbs up. Well, isn’t he sweet? The music was better than expected, complemented with a touch of exotic drug induced trance.

After a few moments of vigorous dancing, you met people who are interested in dancing with you. As you held on to little self-conscious, you playfully smile and dance more for a while. The person in front of you began dancing closer, a hand trailed over your hips, almost close enough to touch the slim handgun you carefully tucked in your leather cardigan. You felt your phone vibrate a new notification and took it as an indication to leave, tossing an apologetic glance at the disappointed dance partner.

You navigated your way to the backstage, the slight sweat made your underclothes cling to your skin. You climbed the fleet of dark stairs to the upper floor, the bouncer giving you a head to toe glance before admitting you entrance. There were a handful of clubbers on the upper floor, you’re going to guess they’re club VIPs or Defalt’s friends.

“Had fun dancing?” He teased. You turned towards him from staring at some skimpy girls dancing on the mini bar moments ago.

Defalt had just finished the next round of mixes before he turned around to face you admiring the complexity of the soundboard. “That bass drop earlier was amazing.” You complimented, standing at the side of the black table an arm span away. A mass of easily tangled sound system cables connected into the system laid confusingly around his workspace, all leading to the sound system of the night club. If you're not careful you might trip over them.

“Of course. It’s me you’re talking about.” He flexed his fingers, it cracked soundly, bet he had been mixing music at this spot for quite a while. He raised a fist and you two fist-bumped, he made a quirky hand gesture after that with you catching the action in sync. He gave an impressed whistle. “So, how can I help you? A little task too hard for you to handle? Someone you wanna threaten? Some back room deals? Just name it.”

“I’m interested in getting some digital trips. Really potent ones.” You asked, smirking unabashedly. He’s a hacker for hire slash drug inventor, and you’re an interested buyer, but you can’t help feeling a bit self-conscious when he laughed again. He pointed a finger and motioned you to follow him to a door at a dark corner. It led to a flight of stairs up to the roof.

Cold air caressed your face and it took some heat off your after dance while your eyes drink in the view of the Chicago night sky on the rooftop. Traffic noises are still annoying but it was definitely quieter than the inside of the club. The smell of faint vehicle exhaust was a better change from the suffocating dance room. Defalt leaned on the brick ledge of the roof before replying your previous request with a cackle. “Trying to get fucked up huh?”

You huffed, looking downwards and caught sight of his clean black sneakers, “Hey, the digital trips you created were out of this world.” Standing next to him, you took in his usual get up which was the unique glowing rat mask under the black printed hoodie and jeans decorated with ornamental chains, the former made you wonder how he wore the rat mask underneath the hoodie with the big rat ears protruding out. Is it even possible to take it off without destroying the ears?

“What can I say? I’m the best.” He arrogantly snickered with a tilt of his head. You caught sight of him adjusting the lapels of his hoodie.

“Yeah, yeah, you are, if you actually show up in the club and sell me stuff instead of prying into servers illegally all the time.” you mocked, placing a hand on your hip.

“Have there been any new releases?” You enquired. “Wow, I made it sound like it's a legit music production.”

“It is. Sort of.” he shrugged, voice laced with amusement, albeit still muffled by his rat mask. “TBH, yes. There’s one I made recently but hadn’t had the time to try it out.” He slouched against the bricks leanly like a fashion model, his head tilted to the side in perpend.

“What’s it called?” You inquired, lips curling up in curiosity. It has been quite some time since Defalt’s last release of digital trips. Not that you’re a drug addict but the trips does offer a lovely escape to a good interactive dream.

He looked silently at you for a moment while his annoyingly distracting mask obstructed your view of his face. He looked as if he was judging you or thinking behind the mask. “Haven’t got a name for it yet. But I need someone to give it a trial run.”

“Oh goodie, I like free trials.”

“Terms and Conditions applied, I add.” Defalt sniggered.

“Aw, never liked rules and regulations much.” You smiled sweetly, itchy to get your hands on some free entertainment. Who knows what exciting games this new trip would bring? One thing you do know is that his digital trips never fail to disappoint, always fuelled with his creativity and skill.

“I guess you’re strong enough to handle…”

“Well, don’t underestimate me because I’m a woman.” you interrupted, and he gave a short laugh.

“Let’s see what you’re made of then.” He fished out his own invention of a music player and inserted earphones in the audio jack. “This new music is unique. It’s different from my previous compositions.”

He took a step closer to you. You can feel his excitement when you took a piece for your ear. He clapped his palms together and rubbed, satisfied that you were plugged in, he placed the other earpiece into his ear.

“Are you sure you’re up for it? No backing out.” The intensity of his gaze was comparable to the intense glow of his rat mask.

You gulped, hands fidgeted the fabric of your jeans pocket, is the digital trip that dangerous? You nodded anyway, eyes staring widely back at him, “Yes. Play it.” You swiftly recalled every digital trip you had before and puzzle over what part of the trip would differ so much to have him being so eager to have you as a lab rat.

“Behold. To infinity and beyond!” He cackled raspily as he pressed the play button. You shook your head in good humor.

There was a progressive rhythm thumping in one of your eardrums, soft melody gaining its speed as you nervously anticipate yourself to have hallucinations. Instead of the default drug induced trance effects that you would feel overpowered in like Madness, Spider Tank, etc, you felt something else entirely.

You felt your heart rate pick up and heat began to pool inside you, viscously expanding its depths. You felt blood vessels behind your ears roar despite the disruptive Chicago traffic. The heat, you couldn't place a finger on, was awfully similar to the hot radiating warmth of alcohol after a drink. But that warmth doesn't venture to your south, this does.

You scowled hard, _what is this?_

A few more beats. The music became louder. All of sudden you sucked in another lungful of breath even though you had been holding one and realised you needed more oxygen. You had to part your lips, taking short and rapid breaths as if your life depended on it, despite you were breathing normally just a second ago.

_Is this normal? Why am I not seeing images?_

“I don’t mean to be a mood kill, but I am very confused-”

You felt a powerful jolt and a distressing heat in your sensitive regions, tingles spread virally through your folds and traversed into your cavity. The unexpected onset had you bucking and losing the strength in your legs you almost crumpled down if not for the wall supporting your behind.

Gasping, you look at Defalt in shock, major confusion clouding your thoughts like a disordered beat map. As you struggled to pull your thoughts back and fro, a surge of arousal had caught you in a surprise.

“Oh my goodness.” You gasped again, trying your best to calm your breath.

Defalt laughed, “Didn’t expect this did you?”

“Please tell me this isn’t an aphrodisiac, or you have literally created the best drug.”

“The best drug? Well, I’m definitely flattered,” he chuckled and mocked a deep bow.

Out of all things, you did not expect let alone think that his digital trip could incite physical reactions, more specifically, aphrodisiac effects. The sound waves must be stimulating the real life senses through auditory perception.

You leaned back onto the brick railing unsteadily, focusing on the wondrous drug that kept drumming softly into your ears. Your neck begin to relax, shoulders tensing a little every time the beat drops, causing a delicious ripple low in your abdomen.

Amidst the caress of warmth, the melody beckoned promiscuously. It whispered, somehow bent on undressing the pesky inhibitions in you. To let go of embarrassment, pride, and thirst for an adrenaline filled pleasure. You feel the drug egging on, pressuring you to take action by fuelling heat in between your legs. The virtual hands kneaded ever sensually on your skin, it felt like the best massage you'd get, with the addition of being stark naked in a bubbly hot tub.

From the other side of your ear, you could make out faint irregular breathing from the DJ. You could also hear that he was just as affected by his drug. His breathing was similarly uneven to yours. You cradled your arms around yourself to ease the shivers and tried to mentally command the virtual hands to do their magic. They brushed your shoulder blades intimately down to your hips and thighs. You had to hold back a breathy moan when it was reaching close between your legs.

You felt an intense stare from Defalt who was noting your arousal. Blushing, you stare back, trying to appear in control of your situation, “Damn, how potent is this?”

“Not much,” He replied, “About 30%”

“Are you kidding me? This is should be labelled as 60% or at least 50%” you wheezed involuntarily as rogue virtual fingers brushed abruptly across your nub despite being impossible with your tightly closed legs.

“Aw, can’t take it anymore?” He playfully jeered.

“Oh, I never mentioned that. Bring it on.” You grinned. Looking over his slouched posture and slightly tightened jeans front, you couldn't help to tease him a little by pressing a hand on his chest and trail down to his abdomen. “Besides, you seem pretty affected as well.”

He groaned aloud when you did that. “Shit.”

You laughed at his discomfort before you retreated to your slouching position next to him. He reached to knead the back of his neck, looking unsure while he looked at you. You cheekily look back, a smirk tugging your lips.

He didn't prod further, but he looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't choose the right words to.

You raised an eyebrow, “What motivated you to invent such a naughty toy?”

“Eh, the usual.” He shrugged airily.

“The usual?” Now both of your eyebrows were raised, you held a hand to your hair, preventing the gusts of wind from blowing it into your face.

“Don't give me that sly look, don't tell me you never felt horny before.” He bantered.

You sneered, “Well if it enlightens you, it's contrary to your suggestive assumption.” Chewing down on your bottom lip, “I always like some sweaty roll in the bed, some fun under the sheets, every now and then.”

“Oh?”

“Tell me, does your toy satisfy you enough?” you grinned.

“If you want my honest opinion, it's not doing a good job right now.”

“Awww, that's such a pity.” You pouted mischievously, leaning closer towards him. “Guess you have to work on fixing the bugs?”

“My stuff never gets bugged lol that wouldn't live up to my name.” He defended awkwardly. “But… I'm sure this bug is caused by external reasons.”

“Care to share what's on your mind? Maybe I can help with the debugging work.” You eyed the tent on his dark jeans, knowing just what you want.

He pushed off the ledge he was leaning to stand right in front of you, so close the warmth radiated from his body was improving the stimulation from the drug on your skin. You licked your lips slowly, looking up at the blue glow that was beginning to hypnotise. You saw his breath hold for a second.

He puts both of his hands onto the brick railing at your sides, his forearms applying faint pressure onto the sides of your waist, trapping you in the middle of the chilly bricks and his warm figure. Shit, you felt overwhelmed to kiss him.

“The one who’s causing the bug is you, senorita. Unlike you, I’m gonna take time to exploit this bug, to its fullest extent.” he whispered before sniggering, “What do you think of my drug?”

You pressed your lips hard together to stop a moan from spilling as the heat enclosed between you two assaulted your frontal senses.

Your collected your thoughts, walking your fingers teasingly along the zip of his hoodie, feeling the lean chest underneath while you stared back, “I can say this is enjoyable. But it’s missing something.” Your pulse was racing and you could feel sweat rolling down your back, but you need something more, more physical.

“Oh?” You could guess his brows were rising in amusement.

You lean into his ear, your lips brushing the edge of the fabric of his hoodie and whispered, “Something your digital trip cannot… Offer.” you made sure he could see that mischievous glint in your eyes when you pulled back.

He inhaled loudly, you could see his chest rising erratically. You smiled sweetly, “Cat got your tongue, Mr. Rat?”

His usually higher pitched voice turned down to a low tone by your grip on his clothes, “You play a dangerous game, girl.”

The music is still playing in your ears, you bucked involuntarily when the tingle at the base of your spine suddenly spiked, no idea if it was caused by the drug or his startling change of voice. His gaze had trailed the motion of your hips. His hands snaked up your thighs and rested precariously on your hips, he looked at you to examine your expression.

You only smirked challengingly, brazen under the influence of the digital trip, “So are you, if you wanna take this opportunity to play with me.”

“Ain't this my lucky day, my test subject is attractive and sexy.” he hummed, closing the space between the two of you until he was towering over you. He drawled lowly, “Little cat and mouse game, trust me I'm going to enjoy eating you.”

“You can do that right here right now… I’ll be glad to give you everything you want, given that you hand this drug to me.” You chuckled at his weird choice of words, looking up to him seductively before moving your mouth to his neck.

You kissed underneath his jaw, carefully avoiding the pointy end of his mask. He had shaved just recently, the skin under his chin was smooth and warm. Showing a bit of teeth, you grazed his throat. All the while your fingertips drew lines vertically down from his chest to his strained jeans zippers. He gulped hard, his Adam's apple touched the tip of your tongue.

“Deal.” He almost choked out, his arousal had affected him deeper than you thought. You grinned, raising a finger to tip the mask up a little. He immediately leaned in and kissed you, the warm moist lips sucked and parted yours with demand. You rolled your eyes in satisfaction while you shivered in delight when his hands roughly roamed on your skin, drawing patterns over your hips and cupping your cheeks. His passionate caress was as pleasurable as the virtual sensations.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and you leaned into his body, without breaking the urged kiss you both were sharing, a hard heat had pressed noticeably on your lower abdomen. _Well, someone has been enjoying the drug._

You moaned as his tongue brushed against yours, the force he was kissing you had you almost meld with the bricks behind you, the coldness from the stone had seeped past your favourite denim, biting at your calves. The blue light glowing on his mask was almost blinding at the close distance, you had to shut your eyes as he nipped softly on your bottom lip.

You were breathlessly wrapped in his mischievous arms while you cupped a side of his face in your palm, holding him close. He subtly shifted his leg forward in between your legs, nudging carelessly below your center. The sudden application of pressure made you gasp at the sensation, you barely realized you were already wet with arousal from the drug until now. You lightly rolled your eyes at Defalt’s smug little sniggers, rolling your hips on his purposely misplaced leg. It must have taken him by surprise, you clearly hear him grunt in half humour and hunger.

“Now Mr. Rat, where do you want to have me?” You murmured, breathing hard from the kiss, he slid his hot tongue into your mouth again, rolling and brushing the roof. You kissed back just as he pushed you more and more over the edge of the railing, but his hands held your hips strongly in place. You nibbled on his lips, whining to get his attention, the unrelenting heat and wetness were pooling insidiously in between your legs was nagging you to do something other than working off your swollen pink lips.

“You’re so impatient.” he panted, you're pretty sure he's just as impatient, giving you a peck on your lips before stepping away from you. But not too far away as the earpieces are still plugged into each of the ears between the both of you. His long pale fingers reach towards his face to adjust his blue mask. It looked cute hanging slanted on his face after you two ate face like starving animals. You giggled at the sight.

“Only when I want something I like.” You winked. You could see him turning his face to the side for a second, did he just blush?

“F-follow me.” He beckoned you with his fingers towards the door on the roof. You returned the little earpiece into his palm, brushing down the windblown hair of yours.

“Why can't we do this here?” You look around your surroundings, it's dark and nobody comes to the rooftops. Having fun here with only the company of a fluorescent light should be alright, you're already shamefully aching to strip. Defalt paused to look at you. It wasn't long until you caught sight of a surveillance camera on a building next to the theatre that would overlook the rooftop.

“Oh.”

He laughed sharply, “We can. If exhibitionism is your kink and you don't mind any of my fans downstairs come up to the rooftops for a smoke to see you screaming when you're riding me.”

This time, it was you who blushed, “Alright… Let's go.” You pouted.

Both of you passed by the crowds of the night club, another DJ that looks just like Defalt was standing at the stage, performing in his absence. _His double._ Defalt lowered his hoodie further and dimmed the LED lights in his mask. His hand enveloped yours for a moment as he guided the way to the back door of the club. _Why not just take the mask off?_ You wondered.

He led you into his car and drove off from the scene. Sitting in the passenger seat, the sides of your lips curled at the spectacle of him driving. With reflective rat ears protruding from his hoodie accompanied with his rat mask, the sight of a polygon styled Mickey Mouse steering the car was simply hilarious to take in. You couldn’t help snapping a picture of him, might be potential meme material in the future.

 

_They see me rolling~_

_They hatin’_

_Patrolling and tryin to catch me ridin’ dirty_

 

“Do you want to listen to some music?”

“If the music you mean is that aphrodisiac trip…”

“Well ain't you the intelligent one. You haven’t told me the specific ways to improve my little creation.” He took out his phone and played the same digital trip you heard just now on the rooftop. However, the music blared from the speakers of the car, rather than a one-sided earpiece.

“Fuck. I might as well just fuck myself in the car while you drive.” You writhed on the seat, biting your lower lips when the unfamiliar heat rose under your skin.

“Don’t let me stop you. I like a free performance.” He cackled loudly. The car drove away from the Loop district and headed to Mad Mile.

“God, how the hell did you even make this talented idea work?” You moaned as the digital trip brutally assaults every sense you had. You pressed your legs together to cease the pulsing in your lower regions. Rather than doing a good job, you applied more friction onto your over sensitized sex. You were sure your panties should be soaking wet by now and you might fear staining the passenger seat if it wasn’t for the leather upholstery.

* * *

 

His apartment was dark and adorned with various similar dark posters. At the end of the room lies his computer with a big screen monitor as well as quite a number of musical instruments and recording equipment. Not to mention, there were a lot of servers stacked around his workspace. He does have quite a taste in interior design, except for a tomahawk lodged into the wall, right into the Dedsec poster.

You had been listening to the digital trip in the car along the whole journey, courtesy to a playful DJ. “Where’s my free show?” He obnoxiously joked in the car.

Truth be told you almost wanted him to stop the car at the side of the road and straddle him and have him grinding involuntarily on you until both of you couldn’t handle the sexual frustration and damage the driver’s seat. “I can give it to you, but where’s the fun in that when you’re not on top of me.” You replied.

That made him shut up and also uncomfortable in his seat.

Defalt kicked shut his front door while you turn to stare at him. “For a famous person like you, it's hard to believe no one saw your face.”

“I rather like masking my identity.”

“Well we’re in your apartment, identities are nothing here, do they?” You smiled, your breath finally calmed after leaving the car and the music.

He hummed in approval, walking closer towards you in the middle of the room. You look up to the blue mask, which was glowing alight again.

You licked your lips, reaching up to pull him down before tilting your head sideways to kiss him under the mask.

“Isn’t it hot under this? Let me take it off for you.” You smirked, this obstructing mask is just as annoying as the insubstantial attention given to your womanhood.

He nodded hesitantly, giving you the permission to unmask him. You had to wreck your brain trying to understand how he managed to put on the mask in the first place. You were having difficulty with either prying the mask off or just break the enormous rat ears off first. You gave up, so you pushed back his hoodie. He snorted, but he was smiling. Your breath was stolen, finally, you get to see his face.

Defalt has a quite pale skin, he doesn't go into the sun often does he? Rimming his eyes were dark rings from frequent less sleep. When his inquisitive eyes locked onto yours, you bit your lips in revelation, had he been staring at you all these time with those eyes, you would have melted straight away. You regained your composure slowly, brushing a few stray hairs stuck to his sweat laced face away. “There, isn’t it better?”

He grinned. Suddenly you have no idea if you want to kiss him till you’re drunk or do your main objective which is to satisfy yourself sexually, you had been deprived for so long since he started his demonstration of the trip. His hands went under your clothes and kneaded your hips, his thumb brushing the ticklish skin of your waist. “Bedroom.”

“Finally.” You giggled.

His bedroom was dark, the ebony curtains had been pulled shut. A dim nightlight stood on the centre of his nightstand. Its navy blue shade looked black in the absence of light. Right when you entered the room, the night light turned on by itself, casting faint light over the walls which were creatively designed. You caught sight of mirrors, a wide flat-screen TV, and abstract paintings hanging stylishly on the dusky surface.

It was pretty messy in here though, bags of junk food, boxes of tissues, littered clothes were all over his desk and floor of his room.

Maybe if you look around, you’ll find a stash of used tissues somewhere in his room. But Defalt was close at your heels, when you stopped at the end of his king sized bed, his arms had slithered around your waist with him kissing your hair. “What are you looking for?”

“A pile of used tissues that you forgot to dispose of would be a fun topic to tease you about, don’t you think?”

You turned towards him and saw his raised eyebrow, and you chuckled.

He took your distraction to lightly push you onto the bed with his torso. You landed with a bounce, laughing at his tousled hair. He crawled onto the bed, towering over you before leaning in to meet your lips. “You are weird, but in a good way.” He planted his elbow right next to your head while the other hand was trying to unzip his hoodie.

“Aw, you’re weird too, Mr. Rat. And really cute.” You teased, kicking off your sneakers in the trapped position.

“I’m not cute-” He quipped, his slightly high-pitched voice was cut off when you kissed him hard, he groaned as your hands travelled under the revealed undershirt of his, drawing patterns on his hot skin. You blinked, suddenly remembered about your glock underneath your cardigan when his body pressed against you.

His eyes widened and he froze at the sensation of the metal underneath your cardigan. You understood his paranoia, “Relax, it's just my gun.”

“Why do you have a gun?” He lifted himself away cautiously, eyes looking skeptically into yours.

“It comes with my profession,” you freed your arms to pry off the black leather cardigan. His eyes trailed the object and you could see a scowl on his face illuminated by the nightlight.

“Are you here to kill me?”

 _What_.

“What? Oh my goodness, no.” You cringed, frowning hard in disbelief. Both of you stared hard at each other very awkwardly. You let out a soft sigh, folding the gun into the leather and tossed it off the bed, almost halfway across the room. It landed with a heavy thud. “I can't believe you’re such a party-pooper. I wouldn't be in your bed if I was here to kill you, you know.”

“You’d be dead already.” You added.

“Now look who’s the party-pooper.”

You grinned reassuringly. “Let's get on with it, you must be uncomfortable in those tight jeans.” Leaning close to his ear, you drawled “I'm not the only one with a loaded _gun_.”

He inhaled sharply, “Wow, you’re too smart with your mouth.”

“You wanna know what’s smarter?”

“Yes.”

“To make full use of it.”

Before he could register what you meant, you snapped your legs together, trapping his thigh in yours. You flexed your hips, watching his eyes grow wide as he fell underneath you. Now you’re staring smugly down on his dumbfounded expression. You straddled his hips, teasingly rested yourself on his cock that was straining underneath the thick denim.

He gave a surprised gasp and tried to lift his hips to grind on you but you already shifted away from him. He blinked at the abrupt loss of touch, looking downwards to understand what you’re up to. You smirked, adjusting your position at the edge of his wide bed, hands fingered the line on his waistband before pausing at the gleaming button.

The room was silent except for the sound of his jeans being unzipped. He had propped himself up with his arms, eyes darkening at your eagerness as you lowered his boxers and fished out his flushing hard on. It was already rock solid, most likely from the drug and your tease. “Well look who’s hard as a rock.”

He leered, “I’m sure we listened to the same music. But I’m putting the blame on you.” he shifted his leg, making yours spread lewdly wide.

You wrapped your palm around his cock, precum was already glistening on the tip, and you licked your lips “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Slowly, you gave little kitten licks on the tip of the head.

He hissed and you chuckled before putting the whole tip into your mouth. His hips rose just a little off the mattress. You had enough teasing, curling your tongue as you suck inch by inch more into your mouth. His hand ventured to languidly caress your head, brushing your hair from falling into your face. You appreciatively moaned.

Out of the blue, you heard the wireless speakers around his bedroom emit a familiar rhythm.

“You’re kidding me, right? Have some mercy.” You paused, releasing his cock with an audible pop and raised your eyebrow at him as he placed his phone on his nightstand. He winked.

The distressing heat was back to assault your senses again. Your hips bucked involuntarily as dire hunger growls in between your legs. Your heartbeat starts to pick up, your sex was throbbing along with every racing beat.

You groan at the throbbing nub, the restraining denim fabric was making it almost painful. Your lips kept on sucking while your hands urgently unbuckled your jeans and lowered both your panties and the obstructing cloth. You moaned in bliss, smoothing recklessly over your drugged hypersensitive genitals. Your fingers felt moisture slick all around your folds.

Defalt stared voraciously at your little display, enjoying the view of you entranced in the drug he created, you saw his fists curl tightly for a fraction of a second on the bed sheets. “Do you know how fucking hot you are?” Your fingers thrust in and out of yourself, meanwhile, your other hand pumped and worked in tandem with your swollen lips.

“I'm going to enjoy satisfying that pussy yours till you scream and cum. I would have eaten you clean and leave hickeys as red as those folds if you hadn’t chosen to act so eagerly.” He ran his fingers through your hair, whispering strings of dirty talk as you try to focus on your task. You looked up and saw him staring at your lewdness, you softly moaned, hands speeding up at getting both of you off.

His face was flushing pink as his member began to throb. You felt him reaching orgasm in your hand and you gripped harder as you jerk. He gasped, “Fuck.” Hips that were bucking lithely halted to a stop and a jet of liquid shot on the roof of your mouth.

You smeared the cum off your lips, “Owh, I was so close.” You complained in dissatisfaction, fingers rubbing and fucking yourself, hoping that your orgasm will come soon. “Fuck it.” You move your arms, crawling upwards to straddle him again.

“You'd better get yourself hard again and fuck me.”

He grinned, wide-eyed and attentive. He shook off the rest of his clothing while you did the same. Your bra came off in a second and you tossed it beside him. He paused and tugged at his shirt urgently, pulling it off and tossing it to the side of his bed, exposing his pale lean torso.

“Damn. I really like what I am seeing here.” He licked his lips, he cupped your chest and rolled his tongue over your peaked nipple, sucking it hard.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.” He said before moving to massage and play with the other, his right hand had enveloped his cock and was pumping it slowly. With the drug booming in the room, it became erect in just several minutes.

You moaned aloud as he pressed fingers onto your clit, circling and flicking it like your strained nipples. His erotic gaze spurned your insides, “You're so wet. Is my drug that useful?”

Your back arched when he slid fingers into you, thrusting and applying just the right pressure on your sweet spot. “Yes.” You shivered. The music was making your senses skyrocket. You eyed his hard on hanging a few inches away from you, your legs barely able to hold your weight anymore. “Defalt, please.”

“When you ask me like that, sexy, it's hard to refuse.” He curled his fingers before pulling them out of you. You watched as he inspected your juices coating his fingers, he smirked before placing them into his mouth, licking it off.

 _Oh my god_ , your sex throbbed painfully at the sight. He grinned at your expression, finally, he settled in between your legs. You could barely see yourself, but you know you should be flushing red from arousal right now, similar to his strained cock inching closer towards your folds.

His hips snapped and he slid into you fully. You moaned as the muscles in you stretched wide. “Fuck… Yes.” You spread your legs wider, “Took you long enough to finally get inside of me.”

“Shit, you feel so good.” He grunted in satisfaction, he’d began to move his hips along with the beat of the drug. Every roll of his hips made you moan. It wasn't long till he began thrusting harder and faster. You shut your eyes in bliss at the harsh strokes on your inner walls.

The heat was making both of you sweat and pant. You could feel a trickle of sweat rolling down your chest. He cupped a warm hand on your ass as you rolled your hips with his thrusts, taking him deeper in you. The sound of lewd slapping of skin and your moans filled the room, despite the loud digital trip.

Defalt’s face was pink and he was breathing erratically, his eyes gazed at you wantonly as his other hand went and massage your chest, cupping the sides and rolling your nipple with his thumb. He was pretty good at playing with your chest, his little pleasurable flicks on your peaked nubs made you mewl, the sensation made you wondered why.

You felt your orgasm peaking and when it crashed you came hard. Spasms wracked your body and you failed to hold back a scream. You had to plant a hand on the bed to hold your weight. He hissed sharply at the tightening of your muscles, but he was smiling cheekily.

He took the chance of you shifting forward to give you a quick kiss, before shifting lower to entertain your breasts with his tongue, rolling and nipping your flesh naughtily.

His hips kept going on with his swift pace, your toes clenched tight at every time his cock pumped in and out of your pussy. Your hypersensitive skin being pleasurably tortured with each stroke, the friction was almost unbearable.

He lifted your jaw to kiss you, silencing your moans while you buck up and down on his cock before he stopped altogether and gritted his teeth.

His hips halted to a stop and he gave a peck on your lips. He pulled out and you toppled to lie beside him, staring at the dark ceiling of his room, sweaty and out of breath. But the digital trip kept playing on the speakers and it teased your senses like a devil.

“Fuck I think I can keep going with this.” You turn to look at the man lying on his bed with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Woah, really?” his eyebrows raised, “One isn't enough for you?”

“Have you ever heard of _never judge a book by its cover_?” You drawled with a smirk and licked your lips. You smiled got broader when he rose up and trapped you underneath him.

“All I know is that you’re like a cat that just couldn’t get enough cream.” He snickered before entering you with his hardening cock again.

* * *

 

After several rounds, you literally lost count. He reached to turn off the drug after you rode out your high. The room was silent again except for your harsh breathing.

“Damn.” He whistled while he stared dazedly at the ceiling of his room.

“Damn.” You giggled, wide-eyed.

“In all honesty, I don't even know why we need this drug.” You looked over towards him, “I'm sure it's going to be a hell of a hit.”

He turned to face you, “You did a marvellous job at debugging, eh.”

You playfully smacked his arm.

“That was literally not what I had expected, but thank you.” He looked at you appreciatively.

“The pleasure is mine,” you grinned, tucking your messy hair behind your ears.

“So what name should I give to this drug?”

“Since you have Psychedelic Rhythm, let’s go with Aphrodisiac Rhythm” you pressed your lips in thought.

He snorted, “You’re awful at naming things.”

“Hey, I’m not a game developer” You narrowed your eyes at him with a tired smile.

“True, true.” He laughed.

You rise out of the bed, feet unsteady and lightheaded as you bent over to pick up your discarded clothing. You shimmied back into your jeans and crumpled shirt, you tossed on your cardigan, feeling the gun close on your sweaty hips.

“By the way, did you not notice my gun when we were on the rooftop?”

“Uh, well, I was… Distracted. My thick hoodie is one of the reason too.” He still looks dazed, lying naked on the bed, hair a mess.

You smirked, “Whatever you say.”

He collected his phone from the edge of his bed where he had left it. “Mind telling me what you plan to do with my baby? Have fun with yourself all night?” He snickered.

You laughed, “It’s for someone. As a payback.” you finished tying your shoelaces and whispered, “The Vigilante.”

“Oh, I know that fella. Aiden fucking Pearce.” He stood up from his bed abruptly, a sneer on his lips. He followed you towards the studio part of his apartment. “He’d caused quite a problem for me.”

You raised your eyebrows. He scowled in deep thought for awhile before saying, “You know what. I’ll give you the extra potent one. Stronger than this one.” a few taps on his phone and a new file appeared in yours.

“Really? Wow, thank you.” You grinned in amusement, walking with him towards the front door. He opened the front door and you turned back to look at him for the last time.

“He’ll never know what hit him” He cackled, arm resting on the doorframe and another hand on his hip.

“You really sure I don’t need to pay you or anything?” You looked in his eyes to see any signs of request.

“Considering you worked for it… Keep the change, _myszko_.” He smirked.

You laughed, “Well aren't you smart in bed as well as using your mouth.”

“Now you know.” He winked, “Goodnight, ___”

“Goodnight,” You gave him a kiss on his cheek, “Jay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myszko - Mouse in Polish, a lovely word to say to a woman.
> 
> My deepest apologies, I hadn't had the time to devote my time to write. I had finals, then trials, and all the while having a busted computer. I had a major dilemma whether if I should make this a series or just a fanfiction work with chapters that has an interconnecting storyline. I'm gonna go with the latter. After October, I'll be posting more frequently. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Psst. Aiden's next.  *winks*
> 
> *I swear AO3 really tests my patience with emoji codings. Defalt's mouse emoji kept disappearing into thin air. *Cringes*  
> It's my first time writing Defalt, please do leave a comment! I would love to know what you think of him.


	3. Aiden's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts with getting a salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((spoilers, the salad doesn't play much of a role  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL

The light pattering of rain on your windshield was oddly calming as you laid comfortably in your driver seat. Your eyes surveyed the perimeter, hand clutching your phone that was profiling the passers-bys walking in the streets. From time to time, your eyes will focus on a single apartment that looked identical to its neighbors, paying attention to anyone who looked at its direction as well.

For several minutes, no one approached the apartments nor any profiled civilians shown significant affiliations with Blume, Dedsec or mafias. You gave one last look at your phone, the modified GPS showing the Grid with its underlying street hacks.

You grabbed the big brown paper bag of groceries next to you. Stepping out of your car that was parked across the street from the apartments, you took a deep breath.

I wonder if he likes to eat salad. You pondered to yourself when you stopped at an unfamiliar entrance, confident that a fox is currently in one of the apartments. The thought of the man looking bewildered over a dish of vegetables is something you look forward to. The chilly air in the morning was irking you to get to a heated place as soon as possible.

_But hey anyone enjoys a good plate of hearty salad right?_

You exhaled into your cold cupped hands, you have something better to deal with first.

Rubbing your palms together in excitement, you walked across the street, self-consciously looking into your phone from time to time. The sound of car tyres splashing puddles and metal shutters at storefronts being noisily pulled up crackled in your ears. You’re in a slightly crummy part of the region at the Wards, luckily ctOS systems had been installed in the buildings, or else you would be having a difficult time to deliver a present.

A grey metal box was situated on a water-stained concrete wall at the knee level behind some rain-soaked pallets. The words ‘CTOS’ had been printed on the plain exterior with a Blume logo. You set down the paper bag on the stacked wooden pallets, at least it offers a dryer surface than the ground filled with puddles.

You examined your surroundings, there’s one surveillance camera at the end of the alley but it was not pointing in your direction. You hacked into the junction box, your phone beeped when it detected the circuit electronics.

“Let's see…” You mumbled as you struggled to detect its vulnerability and pressed ‘access’ in your phone. If he chose this apartment to stay, its systems should be fortified as hard as a rock and tough to crack. True enough, the vulnerability was so minor any hacker would pass it off as a regular white bug in the code.

CtOS has been designed to detect any signs of intrusions and because of that, everyone has very limited access through hacking the boxes. Hackers can look through the cameras of any appliances that are connected to the network, but once detected by ctOS, which always happens, the hacker’s connection will be terminated in a maximum of thirty seconds.

You had tried writing a program to deal with this problem. Installing a backdoor in the uncrackable system has become, not impossible, but a little bit easier for you when you wrote a program to circumvent the ctOS systems to spy into buildings.

Four to five minutes was all you got to stay in it.

Not the ideal result, but it was the best you can work out. It took you a great deal of time to write the code with many sleepless nights and frustrating dead-ends just for these useful intrusions.

Even Raymond Kenney didn’t create ctOS in one night.

You stared hard at your phone, making sure you had hacked into the system and your program has secured the connection. Viewing through cameras in the apartment, you scoured the perimeter from security feeds to mini air drones. There were no signs of the Fox anywhere until you came across a video feed on a laptop.

In a sparsely furnished room dimly lit by the rainy morning light, you saw a sleeping form on a bed, electronic circuits and craft supplies were scattered here and there on the table in front of the computer. You try to profile the sleeping man but there was no information that came up beside ‘Error’.

_Target located._

“Well hello sleeping beauty, rise and shine.” You grinned, letting out a deeper sigh of relief then you originally intended. If he wasn’t in the building you would have no idea where he would have went and your little adulterated birthday prank would go to waste.

Looking through the cameras, Aiden’s phone was standing idly in the charger. You hacked the device, scrolling through the settings to silent it. Wouldn’t want his phone to detect your little intrusion and wake him up without your permission.

Aiden was still asleep, oblivious to the fact that you have full control of his computer’s speakers. _No signs of waking up, check. Connection to the speakers are encrypted, check. Deny access to shut down the laptop, check._ If he wants to shut down his laptop, he’s gonna have a hard time, you smirked wickedly.

_Now for the little thoughtful gift..._

Fingers shaking slightly when you scroll through the items on your phone, both in excitement and anticipation. Soon enough, you found the file you had received from Defalt a week ago.

‘Here’s the trip, good luck knocking him dead.’ was what he deliberately said since the drug given to you was the most potent created. You had been down and dirty trying to get it into your hands. You reminisced the encounter and chuckled.

**[play audio file]**

Light melody played from Aiden’s laptop, it was barely enough for you to hear it. Slowly turning up the sound, you hope you were able to catch his attention. But you also wonder if his body would involuntarily react to the sound before waking up, that would make things even more interesting.

The sound of the digital trip was loud enough for now and it was affecting you already, you felt a familiar warmth rising beneath your skin. You shuddered at the sensation of prickly heat finding its way to your sex. Every shift of your movements seems to make your clothes rub deliciously against you.

_Focus!_

Damn, the rat wasn’t bullshitting you. The potency of the drug was messing up your sight, something that never happened with the 30% demonstration trip. Your sex was feeling the acute pleasure, you bit your lips at the thought of your panties beginning to soak.

Hacking into the camera and microphone again, you snickered evilly all the way. Aiden was peacefully sleeping with his sweater on. The back of his arm was covering his eyes while he snored lightly. His chest rising up and down with his slow breaths.

At least he wasn't wearing the cap when he was sleeping right now. You had thought that he never takes it off. You tuned in to the sound of him breathing deeply, anticipating for his reaction.

Will he feel as turned on as you were now? The question hung in your mind.

Just when you cranked up the music to half of the speaker volume, you heard him groan. A sleepy groan. He tossed a little in his sleep before realizing something was off and he jolted up, hitting his leg below the table with a loud thud. The camera view from the computer, a laptop, jumped quite visibly. You could guess the force had it bounce on the table surface.

A laugh burst out of you at his amusing reaction. The sudden burst of laughter caused your underclothes to brush your nipples and you moaned out loud at the assault of sinful pleasure. You swiftly covered your mouth and scanned your surroundings, best not let any passerby hear an inappropriate voices and raise suspicion. People don't usually laugh, or moan alone in alleys.

Staring at your phone, you felt like a masochist. What guilty thrill are you submitting yourself into?

Aiden looked around frantically as he pulled out a pistol from somewhere on the bed. That's so classic him.

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed when he realized his computer screen was displaying an audio file rather than his screen saver. Hand still gripping the pistol, he closed in towards the screen to inspect the oddity, which also gave you a closer view of his widened green eyes and tousled brown hair.

He rose up from the bed as steadily as possible given that how he was drugged and he left the camera view to inspect his surroundings. It wasn't long before his alarmed features swam back into view as he tried to assess the audio file playing on his laptop, adjusting the screen backward to meet his standing height.

You got an upper body view of him with his tensed shoulders and visible red flush on his face. The music should be assaulting his senses and you felt the same, a ravenous need was plaguing every thought you had. You were beginning to feel hazy as if you were drunk but more sexually charged. There was an intense urge to chafe yourself against something warm, something pleasurable.

“Not these stupid clothes.” You complained to yourself. You eyed the man in your phone, your body tingled at the sight of him.

Aiden groaned again, eyes scrunched shut and you heard his arousal, it sounded animalistic. Your sex had reacted positively to the sound, oh you absolutely need more of that.

He found the file transfer location and tried to terminate the audio from both the program and the source, but you had already encrypted the connection before you played the digital trip. The hacker was stunned at the encryption he was facing in his computer when he attempted to shut it down. He swore out loud, his fist slammed onto the table in anger and fear. The collision audibly loud enough to have your phone speakers tremble.

_Oh, he’s definitely desperate._

In deep breaths, he slowly recognized your coding signature and murmured your name. He let out a sigh, and another swear. You shook your head at his language with a smirk.

Taking the signal that he found out that it was your doing, you picked up the big paper bag from the pallet next to you. You stifled a moan as your panties dug hard into your sex when you bent down, sharp bliss had shot up your spine. You shook your head, turning off the video feed that was too much, the effects of the drug faded off as quick as it came. You let out a relieved and somehow disappointed sigh before chuckling.

You walked to the front of the building, climbing up the stairs towards the top floor, its steps were badly lit with only one fluorescent light per floor. You have a bag of food in one hand, and your phone in another. Dialing his number, you wait patiently for him to answer. It didn’t take long, in two seconds, Aiden had picked up the call.

“Happy birthday, Aiden!” You cheerfully greeted, doing your best not to laugh in his face.

“Where are you?” He tried his best not to yell your name but you could still hear that exasperation in his voice. You had a sudden worry that you might have given his paranoia quite a run.

You slowly replied, almost approaching the floor he was on. Have to be careful stepping over that dubious looking stain on the steps. “Somewhere close. I figured you need that payback.”

“Is this a digital trip?” He questioned in a slightly annoyed tone but it was ruined by his raspy throat.

“Fun isn't it? You have no idea how long it took me to get you your birthday present.” You were reaching the fifth floor, positive it’s the vigilante’s safe house. You squinted your eyes at dark corners or dents in the wall that were likely to have hidden cameras or motion sensors.

Picking the door out of five units wasn’t difficult with the digital trip blasting. Music can be heard from the second last door along the hallway. The door was plain and insignificant, with the edges of the hinges rusty. Wonder why he needed to stay in The Wards this time.

“Shut it off.” He demanded.

“Awh, you don't like the present?” you whined mockingly. You can faintly make out the aphrodisiac digital trip not only from your phone but also from the entrance which was just an arm's reach across you. Figuring it would be fun to surprise him, you stood at the doorway nonchalantly.

“...” He paused, you could feel his unimpressed scowl boring through your phone. You heard him sigh despite being out of breath.

He grumbled, “Unless you’re here, no, I do not like this a bit.”

Here you are thinking he might kill you for messing with him. You chuckled, trying your best to respond to his unexpected retort but you felt your mind tangled with your tongue. You heard his immediate swear under his breath. “Fuck.”

You laughed, “Wow, you sure can hold out for a long time.”

“I swear I'm-” you heard footsteps behind the door thundering towards you.

The doorknob spun abruptly, in a split second the plain wooden door swung ajar and you were confronted with a red-faced Aiden who was about to dash out his apartment. He barely halted his movement, almost colliding straight into you. Instinctively, you shielded the bag of food with your arms. You noticed the intense music that washed over your senses from the darkness behind him.

“Hi.” You awkwardly greeted with your pose of cradling a grocery bag like a child.

You saw his appearance and grinned, half amused and half surprised by his haphazard characteristics. His tall height, made you notice how his glazed eyes and rough his facial hair looked. You didn’t realize how loud the digital trip was playing in his room until he had opened the door.

The powerful drug hit you harder than you expected, it began churning your insides into sexual mess in just seconds. You accidentally moaned aloud when your breasts heaved against fabric, sending arousing shockwaves through your insides. A sudden twinge of sympathy surfaced in you, what have you made the poor Fox go through?

Aiden blinked, eyes wide, your presence right in front of his front door must have caught him by surprise but he was swift to hide it with a displeased expression. He surveyed the perimeter, eyes peered out towards the hallway to look for hostilities, his tense jaw and shoulders relaxed a little before he holstered his chrome colored Magnum. With, you might say, slightly trembling fingers. For several seconds, both of you had stared awkwardly at each other in a standstill.

His unimpressed glare lingered on you as you tried to look for any other emotions in his eyes. You gulped, discomfort ate at your insides from just his solemn, you might add, pissed off gaze. Had he thought someone was out to get him and found his safe house? Lowering your eyes, you murmured, “I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry about that.”

You looked up to see Aiden’s raised brows, surprised at your apology. He grunted, but his gaze had become softer. “Did you make sure no one was on to you?”

“Yes. I have made sure of that.”

He sighed a little before stifling a groan. You grinned, eyes gazed playfully at his tormented body. At the thought of alleviating his pain by undressing him, your breath became hurried and heated in seconds. Your fingers clenched subtly, yet the bag in your hands crinkled soundly.

“Erm… I brought food.” You waved a big bag of groceries in front of your chest to divert his attention, again tensing in arousal at your own movements. Defalt’s digital trip was blaring at the end of the room and it was jumbling up any thought you had slowly.

Is it just you, or he is raking you with his piercing emerald eyes?

“Damn, I didn't know it is gonna be this potent,” You moaned under your breath, your sex was searing hot and your whole body was burning up.

“You think?” Aiden breathed deeply, you noticed his knuckles are white from gripping the doorframe. His eyes were at the same level of his hand, shifting your gaze over towards his eyes, you sharply inhaled at the sight of its dark intensity.

His glare was so lustful, your sex throbbed hard in approval. He looked as if he wouldn't hesitate to pin you onto the wall and began undressing you. Gone was the sleepiness and it was replaced with animalistic hunger. You have to give a cookie to this man, really. Did he withstand the effects for how long? Seven minutes?

But you were already on the verge to pounce on him and ease the longing in your skin and between your legs. Fuck. You weren’t sure how long you can still stand and chat with him idly.

He was wearing his usual sweater and loose denim jeans, albeit the ‘loose’ was not applicable in some areas. Your breaths turned into quick pants as you licked your lips, only to have it over-excite your oral senses.

He saw your little move with your tongue and raised a questionable brow.

“Long time no see, happy birthday!” You cheered, albeit more like slurred.

The hacker’s hand reached out to your face, his starved glare was all you could see in his eyes as your cheeks were cupped before he kissed you. You gasped, your entire body shivered hard at the sensation of his lips crushing against yours.

You heard a very strained moan, unsure if it was from you or him or both. You stepped forward, squashing the paper bag in between your bodies before dropping it to the side on the floor. Aiden growled low, relenting as you pushed yourself fully against him, relishing the jolt of pleasure scalding your breasts as you pressed them onto his chest as he stepped back.

Both of you stumbled into the apartment in a tangle of limbs, madly stroking each other and lips locking. Excited shivers ran down your spine when you hear the door behind you click into a locked state, leaving you two in delicious privacy.

With a sudden shove, you found yourself pinned against the wall at the doorway. You moaned, the supposedly painful thud on your back turned into sexual arousal. “Aiden!” you panted as your lips broke apart from his.

He didn’t stop, instead, he hooked an arm over your thigh and lifted it, spreading your legs wide enough for him to ground his hips on yours. You cried out at the sharp sensation on your sex, hips bucking into his which resulted in a hyper-stimulated clit. Not to mention, his actions were straining your panties on your sex, you could really feel slick wetting the damned cloth and you groaned.

“Aiden…” you breathed. It would be so hot if he takes you right here, standing and shoved against the wall.

“You’re too creative with your presents,” he grunted, lowering his head to kiss your neck. You writhed, unable to stop your hips from grinding into his tented jeans. His hot breath hitched at your body’s response, and he almost bit onto your shoulder to stop himself from moaning as well.

“Y-you seem like you’re... fuck,” You swore when he ran his teeth across your tender skin wherever the fabric of your shirt could stretch. “... enjoying my creativity.” The wetness of his bites and kiss, along with your shirt was driving you crazy.

He grunted amusedly in response. You swallowed a groan as he returned to passionately kissing your mouth. Wet, hot brushes of his lips against yours with a hint of tongue was cracking your sanity. You card fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he dug his fingers underneath your shirt, into your skin. “Shirt. Off.” he demanded.

You heeded his order like a soldier. Your desperation almost had you tearing your shirt, it was off and abandoned to the floor in a split second. His hips bucked at the sight of your lacy black bra you had purposely chosen to wear for the occasion. You smiled wide, gazing at his dilated pupils under hooded lids. Task accomplished?

Aiden smirked at your smug look, he reached to peel his sweater off as well, hissing as he lifts the material off. You sex throbbed at the sight of his naked torso.

_I can stare at this all day long._

You relished his washboard abs and muscular arms served in front of you with hungry stares and drawing patterns with your fingertips to feel the hardness beneath the soft scarred skin. Your skin was on fire.

And with him pressing deliciously onto you?

_Fuck me. Literally._

“How are you still standing, oh my god.” You asked, eyes scrunching shut at the pleasure. Your knees were weak when he unclasped your bra, removing the expensive clothing with much-needed ease. The loosened straps tickled your skin and you bit back a whimper.

You felt his wet lips fix onto your sternum, kissing your skin and sending shivers down your spine. His hand released your thigh and began rolling your breast, thumb rubbing and pinching your nipples with determined vengeance. He wrapped his mouth onto your peaked bud, sucking and rolling his tongue. Your fingers curled into tight fists.

You were so concentrated on his rough hand and skilled tongue working on your chest you didn’t realize his other hand had unbuckled your jeans. You cried out when his fingers suddenly rubbed your mound through your thin panties.

“Fuck. You’re wet.” he breathed in excitement, his hot breath tortured your sensitive nipples wet from his saliva.

You bucked at his fingers pressing on your nub. “Aiden…” you whimpered, hands abruptly shoved the waistband of your jeans to lower it for fucks sake. Your sodden panties were tossed to the floor as well, he eyed them in amusement.

“Are you turned on by your naughty plan?” Aiden growled, his hand continued to massage the flesh of your sex. You arched your hips, your back had been pinned to the wall by his other hand that was kneading your already hardened nubs. Fuck, your thoughts were all jumbled at his skilled ministrations.

“Yes…” Not liking the fact you’re losing control, you reached to undo his belt and his jeans. You felt him groan in pleasure when your hands grasp onto his rock solid member, stroking it long and hard, feeling its velveteen texture and shuddering at the thought of it inside you.

His hips involuntarily bucked into your hands, “Did you play with yourself with the drug, huh?” He asked before giving your nipples a bite that was borderline pleasure and pain.

“I saved it for you.” You confessed. As much as you wanted to experiment with your new found digital toy, you really wanted to surprise the hacker with it.

He raised a brow, surprised but somehow pleased. His lips curled into a smirk and you pouted, wanting to smother it with a heaty kiss. Before you could do anything about him, he inserted his fingers deep into your slick folds and your jaw went slack, mouth forming a wide ‘O’.

“Oh. Shit.” You bucked and almost lost your footing.

Panting, you clung to his shoulders as he skillfully flicked his thumb over your clit, causing moans and pleas for him to go faster spill from your mouth. You distinctly felt his fingers crook and curl inside you, pressing on a spot that made your hips lift the highest. “Aiden… please!”

“Please what?” he was enjoying his tease and the effect he has on you. He thrust his fingers in and out of your dripping sex, and you humped the hell out of his palm, enjoying the friction on your engorged clit.

“Touch me. More.” you gritted your teeth, sweat was rolling down your bareback. Your hand found retribution as you palmed his cock, rubbing your thumb over the sensitive head and the slit. Two can play a game like this. Your fingers did a featherlight drag over the underside of his erection.

His breath stopped for a second and you smirked back at him cheekily.

“Fuck,” he growled. All of the sudden you felt his hands leaving your chest and your sex. You smothered a whine from getting out of your mouth before he grabbed a handful of your thighs and hauled your hips up towards his.

You realized he was about to carry you so you instinctively looped your arms around his neck. He tilted his head up to kiss you, which you welcomingly parted your lips.

The urgent meeting of your lips had his tongue brushing determinedly against yours. You revel in each and every stroke of his tongue, it was as if he couldn't get enough of your taste. Letting him dominate and take control of you was dreamily rewarding as you melt in his arms.

His hands pulled on your legs and you hooked your legs around his waist so strongly, as if you're clinging to your lifeline. Your sensitive breasts were crushed against his pale chest. Every breath he took caused enough friction to make you lose grip.

Feeling cheeky, you teased your sex with his, groaning wantonly into his mouth at the electrifying pulses. The reaction you got from him was amazing. His swollen mouth went slack with a low groan when you rolled your hips again, unable to take the tease.

You giggled at his sexually frustrated expressions, shamelessly moaning when his pace bounced you up and down on his hard cock as he carried you to the bedroom in a hurried manner, hands cupping your ass. His face was flushed pink in arousal. The friction had suffused unbearable pleasure throughout your trickling sex.

“You on pills?” He asked between kisses.

“Yes.” You nodded.

Both of you passed by his living room and entered his bedroom, he had managed the space by having a wide table placed next to his messy single person bed. Electronic circuit boards and crafting components were scattered over the table in front of his laptop which was placed at the corner.

Exasperated, he shoved every bit of his tinkering off the table with one hand. Only for it to fall onto the bed. You sat puzzled on the table edge he placed you on.

“Why did you do that for?” You stare at the little pieces of wires and circuits littered on the bed. It would take time to remove them.

“Sorry. I was in a hurry.” Aiden face palmed himself, he frowned. “Figured the table’s wider.”

“Well, we can make do.” You laughed, it was somewhat rare to see him losing his composure. His usual sharp eyes were glassy and lips swollen pink. His well-built body had you licking your lips in anticipation, faint chest and navel hair dusted the front of his torso. Along with little scars he gained over years.

Hell, you can hear the digital trip even clearer from your position now. The laptop was just right to next your body, the impressive bass of the melody was vibrating the table underneath your wet sex, making you tremble violently at the stimulation. Every millimeter of your skin was hot and wet with sweat. You reached both hands up to pull Aiden down by the neck, capturing his lips, desperately rotating your hips upwards into his.

Aiden growled, reciprocating your action by grinding against you, his erection coating itself with your fluids. He kissed you harshly as his breaths became more quick and short. His cock stood out proudly from his strong chiseled physique, hard and flushed red. He drank in the view as you laid breathless and submissively on his table, his green irises darkened as his pupils dilated.

“You look fucking hot.” He complimented, gripping his cock with his hand. Your insides churned in hunger. Out of your eye, you saw the white stream of pre-cum had slid down the underside of his member.

“Then fuck me.”

His growl was almost animalistic as he pressed himself into you urgently. You cried out in satisfaction at the sensation of his cock slid entirely inside of you, your leaking wet sex finding much-craved relief at the stretch of muscles. He halted when he was balls deep, his hooded eyes checking if you were alright.

“Can I move?” His deep, almost strained raspy voice asked.

Your pussy clenched at his aroused voice and your legs trapped him by the hips. The hacker’s eyes shut tight and he let out a breathy moan.

“I’m all yours, birthday boy.”

He grinned, earning you a view of his alluring green eyes. His hips began thrusting and you rolled your hips in time with his. Every stroke against your inner walls was granting you heavenly relief from the aphrodisiac. What surprised you was that he remembered exactly what angle to pleasure your body, it had you failing to stop your moans from escaping.

“H-harder.” you pleaded, the drug was inducing more intense cravings and you love it.

Aiden grunted, he lifted one of your legs and rested it on his shoulder, spreading you wider for him. He picked up his speed, fucking you with such force your body was sliding across the tabletop, your butt stimulated by the sheer pressure. You would have slid off the table, if it wasn’t for him holding your hips in place and your hands gripping his arms. Your orgasm was already peaking, thanks to the trip.

“You drive me crazy.” he breathed, lowering himself to capture your lips. You kissed him back with similar fierceness. The shared kiss was sloppy because of what was going on between your legs.

_You drive me crazy too._

All of the sudden, you felt his thumb on your clit and you gasped. He began rolling your nub in sweet, slow circles. Your vocabulary was instantly reduced to incoherent moans and begs. The buildup was making you lose your mind.

You screamed as you came, your body was wracked with spasms and your walls were clenching tight in pleasure. Aiden continued to thrust his hips into you, sweat had formed on his skin and you felt him throbbing inside of you. Your nails had left indents into his skin but you were too enraptured in post-coital bliss to apologize.

He gave you one last roll of his hips before stopping with a heavy grunt, and you know he had come. You softly clenched your muscles around him, a subtle thank you from your exhausted vocal chords. He was breathing hard but nonetheless appeared more relaxed than you had seen a few minutes ago.

_A little bit more relaxed than sexual tension though. Something on his mind?_

An amazed chuckle was what you heard when he shook his head above you. He slowly extracted himself from between your legs and plopped onto a chair next to the table heavily.

You smiled, “What's so funny?” Your voice was scratchy.

“Nothing.” He smirked.

You languidly sat up, feeling cum slowly oozing out of you and onto the table. The awareness of that had you blushing and shivering.

“How’s the present?” You cheekily poked him in the knee with your toes.

“The digital trip? Or you?”

“Either is fine but I like a little feedback.”

“I'm not sure, I haven't fully sampled it.” He teased.

You realized the digital trip was still playing next to you. Your body was flaming up again and your sex was starting to dribble despite having your previous fill. You eyed Aiden's cock that was stirring back to life.

He gave you a leering smirk and you flashed him a coy smile.

Pushing yourself off the table, you approached him in front of the chair, leaning in to kiss him fiercely as you straddled him on his lap. Both of you were moaning into the kiss as you rolled your hips.

His hands trailed slowly across your inner thigh, kneading them sensually. His caresses inched towards your sex and you had to stop yourself from biting his lips. He smiled, finger teasing your sex with featherlight touches.

You felt his cock twitch underneath you when your fingers wrapped around him. His previously semi-erect member had swelled to its full length and was poking you in your lower abdomen.

“What a swift recovery.” you teased, pumping his still slick cock with one hand.

Aiden just continued to pleasure you with his fingers, your breathing slowly became erratic and he noticed that. The knowledge of him not minding his fingers stained by his cum and yours was making you hot.

Without any further plead, you lifted your hips and he smoothly slid himself into you again. He began rolling his hips upwards into you swiftly and you moaned at the harshness of it rubbing along your walls.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders to stable yourself, lips murmuring his name to spur him on. You took in the smell of his musky scent, with a faint trace of previous night’s fresh soap. His eyes met yours, sharp and hungry, almost burning with a rage similar to when he's fighting.

The adrenalin had you rolling your hips furiously, lewd slaps of skin were echoing throughout the room. You felt his lips taking in your perked nipple as your orgasm approached. Your back arched at the sultry kisses he was placing along your neck.

You shuddered above him, feeling waves of euphoria shaking you to the core. You cried out his name in abandonment as he kept rocking into you.

He gritted out your name when he was close and you grounded your hips, he groaned aloud and you felt him pulsing inside. You kissed him hard as his hips stilled languidly and you were glad he had come.

Sweaty and panting like you’ve ran a marathon, both of you tried catching your breaths as you sat on his hips. His shrinking length was still sheathed inside of you, but no one was in a hurry to part.

For that moment, you tried savoring the look of him. Swollen lips, pink-faced, totally debauched. If he looked this bad, you couldn’t bear thinking about your own looks. He pushed a messy lock of your hair away from your face, a calm yet amused smile played on his lips.

“Thanks.” he murmured.

“Don’t mention it.” you laughed. “I hope I didn't ruin your beauty sleep.”

“It was just a power nap.” He dismissed.

“Mind turning off the digital trip now?” he drawled. Eyes darting over to the laptop behind you. “I'm sort of hungry. For food.”

“Your wish is my command, sir.” you smiled, lifting yourself off him. The sharp pleasure that you felt when his cock left your pussy had you stagger for a second. You heard him hiss, apparent he’s not the only one who felt that.

“Thank god you weren’t crafting any explosives.” You turn to the computer, entering the safeword and codes needed to terminate the program.

“I had been. They’re in the bathroom next to the kitchen.” Aiden chuckled. His eyes, you could guess, were staring at your bare ass as you leaned over his table.

“Speaking of which, may I use a bathroom?” You turned over to look at him when the digital trip stopped, the effects slowly faded into nothing and you felt like yourself again, except for the cum dribbling down your thighs.

“Go ahead.” he motioned the closest bathroom.

You walked back to the living room to pick up your clothes from the floor, barely remembering where you tossed them to in the first place. You got your clothes and jeans, then you picked up your lingeries off the ground. It was until you were in the bathroom cleaning up yourself then you noticed your panties were soiled from the dirty floor. You groaned. Your lace bra was fine, however, your wet panties were in a bad state.

Sighing, you hand washed your panties and hung them to dry on one of the bathroom hooks.You stared at your jeans.

Should you go commando? You fingered the sharp teeth and rough sew lines on the inner side of the jeans.

Probably not… you bit your lips.

God, you wish you had worn a skirt or a dress before this.

You exited the bathroom with the damp towel you used, hanging on your hips. Aiden was not in the bedroom anymore and you let out half a sigh. However, you found him standing over a row of computers in the living room, clad in loose pants, his bare back facing you.

The medium sized apartment was sparsely furnished, you could observe. There was a mini kitchen corner, a couch but no TV. The living room was refurbished into a computer room, three desktop monitors were displaying surveillance footage from outside and files.

“Where’s...the.” you took a look around, “Oh. Fuck.” remembering the bag of groceries you had brought earlier.

“What’s the matter?” Aiden turned to look at you. His brows rose at the sight of you wearing a towel around your hips instead of your jeans.

“Nothing, I just realized I left a bag of food outside your door,” you said embarrassedly.

“Too busy trying to get to bed, huh?” he smirked, approaching the front door to unlock it.

“I would be glad to get there if it’s tidied up. From the chips and wires.” you teased. Grabbing the bag from him after he picked it up outside.

“What do you have there?” He asked.

“Salad! A carton of OJ. Some microwave packets of chicken lasagna, just in case you don't like salad.”

“I'm not a picky eater. Salad and lasagna for breakfast sound pretty good to me.”

“You got anything in your fridge?”

“Not that I remember… Leftover pizzas.”

You rolled your eyes, “At least you're eating, I guess.”

“You don't have to do this you know, breakfast and all.”

“It's your birthday, my treat.” You waggled a finger at him, hand gripping the towel that was on the brink of dropping because of your movements. “Get your ass to shower. Breakfast in ten.”

Aiden stared at you long and hard as he tried to decipher your intentions. You were very well aware of his trust issues and you don't feel uncomfortable with it.

“Don't hack or pry anything in my apartment, you understand?” He warned.

“I won't, promise. Not without your permission, that is.” You dismissed. Shooing him off before setting out the utensils you can find to prepare the meal. Then you realized your underwear was still in the bathroom.

_Shit._

Just eight minutes later, Aiden was already out of the shower, hair dripping water, the dark brown color looked black with the moisture. You frowned at the speed, you were just done microwaving the first packet of lasagna. “That's too fast for a shower, dear.”

“Too hungry. And I wanna help.” He replied, wearing a well fitted black T-shirt. Your eyes immediately found approval at the article of clothing on him. It accentuated well with his broad strong shoulders. Mmm, wouldn't it be nice to run your hands over them?

He handed you an oversized Tshirt.

“What's this for?”

“This was from the previous tenant. Saw your underwear hanging in my bathroom, you won't need to keep holding onto the towel.”

“Ah.” You blushed. “Thank you.”

“I'll help you with the food, go and get changed.”

You put on the shirt, feeling the shirt sleeves reach your elbows and the bottom brushing right above your knees. Somehow rather than looking cute, the shirt made you look large, like a huge slice of cheese.

“So not sexy.” You mumbled when you rejoined Aiden in the kitchen.

He faintly smiled, “You look fine to me.”

You sat at the kitchen counter, apparently, there's no dining table, just only two metal chairs that popped out of nowhere. Guess he doesn’t use his chairs to sit or he just piles stuff on them like everyone does.

Aiden poured you a glass of orange juice and placed your lasagna in front of you. The salad you prepared earlier sat in the middle of the counter. He sat next to you.

“Dig in.”

“I thought I was the one supposed to say that since I brought the food!” You pouted. But grinned and ate a forkful of lettuce.

Both of you just ate in comfortable silence, well maybe not on Aiden’s side. The man was wolfing down his lasagna and salad like he was starved.

“Damn, you must be really hungry.”

“I had a good workout.” He smirked, drinking his juice. “How's work lately?” He asked, green eyes looking at your face.

“Pretty boring. Same old, same old. Blume’s being an ass for launching ctOS 2.0, I need to work out another way to invade the system.”

“Is that the way you spied on me this morning?”

You nodded, “Doesn't work very well though.”

He hummed in thought, “I have a friend who knows the system well enough, I'll send you an app later.”

You murmured thanks with a surprised smile. “How about you? You seem to be working on something.”

Aiden’s expression suddenly turned solemn. “Yeah, I am. There's been… Missing female individuals again, and not because of serial killers.”

“I've seen the news.”

“There's a lot this time.”

You scowled, “You suspect something big’s going on?”

He nodded, “I haven't gotten any solid leads yet. I came to The Wards to find clues from the gangs.”

“That's a good start. I like that.”

Aiden hesitated, watching you indulging yourself with a slightly bland chicken lasagna. He seemed like he was wondering if he should trust you. After four long minutes, he murmured, “I have been planning to work on the viceroys first and move on to the Club. The missing individuals don't have many similarities and the disappearances happen almost on a weekly basis.”

“Sounds like a creepy quota to me.” You raised an eyebrow, the man in front of you wouldn't be telling you about his plans unless he has a motive in mind. Is he in need of help? You guessed.

“It's frustrating,” he grumbled.

You gave a long thought, “I can help.”

Aiden inhaled a slow breath, somehow unfazed by your offer. “Pro bono?”

“Yeah. I don't see any need to be paid for doing something right.” You shrugged, “Besides, I don't really need a lot of resources for it.”

Aiden smirked as if he knew you wouldn't turn down a job for what's right, “Pay’s good if you get me high-quality results. Where would you start?”

“Have you tried going through every victim’s phone messages and social network profiles?”

“Just a few which I can get my hands on.” “Do you think you can go through all of them?”

“Give this ‘stalker’ some time, will ya?” You winked, standing up to pick up the dishes and placing them in the sink. You tossed the plastic lasagna containers into the trash and began running water from the tap.

Aiden helped you with the dishes, all the while tossing glances to your face from time to time. He was studying you, again.

Nah, you don't have any ulterior motives for your visit nor having any plans of betrayal. Despite having a lot of requests sent into your work-box to find this mysterious Fox. Friends over moo-lah, of course.

“How’s Jordi?” He suddenly asked.

You fixed him a ridiculed stare, what kind of question is this?

“Wh… I thought you stayed in touch with him more than I do?” You asked back. “I don’t really know, last I checked he was taking assassination missions outside of Chicago.

“Busy man.” You rolled your eyes. “Very like you.”

“I have time for you.” His hand draped over your hip, his thumb smoothed over the Tshirt along your waist, feeling the nonexistent panties on your skin.

“Really?” You side eyed him, you felt your heart race at his touches.

“Sometimes.” He grinned.

You laughed, “Do you have more for me now?” You turned to face him, coyly smiling underneath your lashes.

The hacker’s breath held for a second, his gaze darkened with thought. You wanted to lean in, capture his lips and embrace the delicious body warmth of his. The contours of his body through his black Tshirt wasn't helping with keeping your hands to yourself.

However, the Vigilante is infuriatingly disciplined.

Aiden pursed his lips, “There's plenty for you. Once we finish work.” He held his gaze close to yours, letting you see his sharp and gradient green eyes. “Alright?”

You pouted, the work would take forever. Who knows when you'll come up with useful data, who knows when he'll see it as a milestone to stop? “I work till 5.”

He smirked, figuring out your worries, “Five it is. Let's make use of the time then.” Giving you a small kiss before stepping away towards his living room.

You scowled, fingers trailing your lips where he'd kissed.

_Fucking tease._

You joined him at the computers, listened to his current progress and what needed aid with.

“Here's the list of the missing people since last five months. I've pinpointed a few correlations but I think there should be more. Use your expertise and dig up some message histories.”

“On it.” You nodded and swiveled a chair to sit in front of the laptop you had used to play digital trip previously. He worked on the desktop, transferred the data he had to you through a server between the two of you.

\---

After several hours of scouring through police records, hacking social network profiles and call logs, your mind was starting to tire. You imaged everything you found onto the server, just so you could slowly sift through the information later on. Besides, when Aiden needs to go through the data you collected, he can just review it in your absence from the server.

You poured every bit of your concentration into the routine of setting up backdoors, searching, hacking, duplicating information, and wiping off your tracks for every feat.

Most of the people that have gone missing lately were really pretty. Physically aesthetic and almost similar in personality. About half of the profiles favors clubbing. Which was Aiden’s reason for investigating the clubs in the first place.

You looked over to the hacker sitting with a fixed scowl between his brows. He didn’t notice your gaze but a few hours ago, he was staring at you whenever his mind was occupied with something. Maybe he was rethinking his decision to put work first, fuck later, or he was just monitoring your actions when you’re with his laptop.

Boy, wouldn’t he be sad if he knew you prefer working unhindered with sinful thoughts.

Cracking your knuckles, you poured over the work you’re not finishing anytime soon. There are too many profiles to work through in measly five hours. You sighed, you doubt Aiden would even want to stop his work.

\---

“Hey.” Aiden softly nudged your shoulder.

“Huh?” You turned to look at him standing next to you, a glass of water in hand. He passed you the glass of water, you drank a huge gulp and only you realized how thirsty you were. “Thanks. Man, I’m thirsty.”

You were so invested in your work you didn’t realize Aiden had reheated some leftover pizzas. The fragrant smell of food was like a punch to your gut.Your hunger was way past the sounds of your stomach growling.

“We missed lunch.” He beckoned you to the kitchen.

“Damn. What time is it?” You could barely make out the sun outside through grey blinds, but the clock on the lower right side of your screen was showing 5:14 P.M. You extracted yourself from your chair, an audible crack came from your back when you stretched your limbs.

“It’s past your working hours.” His eyes trailed the skin of your thighs under the rising hem of your shirt dress. He averted his gaze when you approached.

“I'm surprised you remembered, don't you normally work till the sun is up?.” You smiled, picking up the slice of pizza that was still hot from the microwave. It wasn't as fresh as what you usually eat, but it'll do for your poor starved stomach for now.

Aiden didn't comment on anything, he ate his slice while keeping his eyes solely on you. “Thanks for the help by the way.”

“About that… I couldn't go through the list fast enough, I'm could only go through merely half of it.” you stood next to him, leaning on the kitchen counter. You eyed the computers as it runs on the programs and codes by itself.

“It seems a lot of a day's work already. And the information you’re collecting was helpful.”

“You were looking through what I collected the whole time, weren't you?”

He nodded. Both of you chowed down the pizzas, your hunger for food was more than what the hacker had reheated. He looked into his fridge for more leftovers and placed them in the microwave again.

The microwave whirred, faint light penetrated through the black film and you could barely make out the cold stiff cheese slowly melting. Looking at the microwave model, it's probably quite old.

You rested your head on your palms, an irrelevant thought surfaced into your mind. “Have you ever thought if your microwave in any safe houses ever breaks down?”

Aiden hummed in contemplation, an irked expression flashed across his face as if he imagined the scenario. “... That's a scary thought.”

“Pizza delivery as plan B?”

“Maybe I prefer to cook.” He smirked. The microwave beeped and he served you the second batch of pizza.

“Wait. You can cook?” You asked, eyes wide in surprise. “Like good meals, not those instant noodles or poached eggs.”

“Yeah. Bake too.” He shrugged airily, albeit smug, “ You look surprised.”

You were at loss for words, trying to register the fact and imagery of Aiden cooking. Aprons? Mittens? On this man?

_Mamma mia._

You felt your breath catch and an unmistakable tingle in between your legs. Your jaws stopped trying to close itself.

He was softly chuckling, perhaps enjoying the effect of his statement and the ponderation on your face. Little laugh lines formed at the edge of his lips and also at the corners of his usual harsh eyes.

You cheekily rolled your eyes at him. “I do hope you cook well because I would kill for a good home cooked meal.” The thought of stir-fried food and nice fluffy rice was getting your appetite going again.

“I’ll try not to disappoint.” He dumped the dishes and rinsed his hands.

The thoughts of him working in the kitchen, doing anything remotely homely was spurring admiration and borderline adoration. Can someone who drives like a professional, athletic as hell, shoots with reflexes that make any marksman cower still be this… Boyfriend material? You tried to cease some pesky thoughts and ignore his knowing stare.

Hard to say what level of relationship you're having right now.

His hand rested carelessly on your hip, the moisture from his washed hands was seeping past your shirt.

“Hey! Your hands are wet and it’s making me cold.” You chided, slapping the back of his hand. He didn’t take his hand away, rather started to smooth his palms over your hip area. It was making your skin tingle, from the warmth and firm press of his hands.

You writhed a little when he cupped your ass, his curious fingers tracing your contours reassuring the fact that you have nothing underneath was exciting him, and you. His pupils were dilating and it made your heart race.

Warm, soft lips closed in on yours without another word and it reminded you how bad you wanted him to kiss you for the past five hours. He was slow yet determined, working you with sensual pecks.

His rough hands held you close to him by your hips, palms wandering to stroke your back. Your hands traced across his chest, cheekily tickling him on his sternum and he let out a low rumble.

You let your lips part and felt his tongue met yours, “How,” you complained, “are you such a good kisser.”

“I’m really competitive.”

“Fair enough.”

He smirked and started kissing you harder, picking up his pace. Tenacious rolls of his tongue against yours was surprising you and making you weak in his arms. Soft, satisfied moans were tumbling out of your mouth and before you knew it, you were gasping in arousal when you broke contact for a quick breath.

“Bed?”

“Please tell me it's cleaned up.” You voice drunk from his kisses.

“Yes it is,” he murmured, hands guiding yours onto his shoulders, bringing you closer to him like a slow dance. “I cleaned it up when you were still working.”

“Thank god. Here I am thinking you will be having me anywhere instead of the bed.” You followed him to his bedroom. The bed was made and electronic parts neatly sorted onto the table where it originally been.

“I don't want to break too much of my furniture.” You could hear the stretching smirk from his tone.

You let out a haughty laugh, “You flatter yourself too much, sir.” You bit your lips subconsciously when you enjoy the view of his tall built, the gait of his walk was already a tease to your senses.

Before he could reply anything to your comment, you had pulled him down for a kiss. It surprised him, but he enjoyed it, from the way the corners of his lips stretched upwards. You slowly pushed him to sit on his bed.

Grabbing a handful of his clothes, you mumbled, “I really like you in this shirt.” How the contours of his body etched into it was a display to your eyes.

“I rather have it off when I’m with you.” He pulled you to sit on his lap. You shivered at the feeling of his loose jeans right underneath your lack of panties. The warmth of his lap, aided by his lips capturing yours from time to time was getting you going real fast.

“Want me to blow you?” You whispered into his ear. And you could visibly see the pupils in his green magnetic eyes dilate when you sit back straight. You smiled at your tease.

“No,” he tried his best to keep a straight face, but his pleased grin was surfacing as smoothed his palms down your back, “it's my turn to pay you back.”

You were tad surprised at his decision and smirked. He motioned you to take off your clothes and you obliged. His hands softly snaked up your abdomen and stopped at your chest right when your oversized shirt was lifted off you, leaving you stark naked with only a layer of bra.

The bra straps fell away and he nudged you, “Lay down.” His hungry eyes were virtually ravaging your pliant form.

You settled into his bed, resting your head on his pillow that has a faint scent of him.

Aiden began massaging your legs, hands wrapping and squeezing the flesh of your thighs. He leaned forward and kissed your jaw, you were breathing hard as he slowly made way towards your neck and chest, each press of his lips varied from demanding to gentle, teasing you with every peck. His knees rested beside your calves as his body pressed onto yours, lavishing all his attention to his prey.

You gasped when he sucked on your skin hard, the flesh of your neck was suddenly enveloped in humid, faint pain. You realized his kisses were going to leave hickeys and you bit your lips with amusement.

“You know, you're going to make me embarrassed to leave later.” You complained throatily, his hot weight pinning you flat on the bed wasn’t helping your voice either.

His lips moved south, kissing your breasts so lightly, “You're not going anywhere.”

He rolled one of your nipples between his lips and you writhed in pleasure, half in laughter when his facial hair tickled you. He decided to tease you by blowing a sharp gust of air on your damp breast, which you responded with a strangled moan at the cold sensation.

He smirked at your pout and moved downwards again, kissing and teasing your skin that was burning up. Every movement was like a dance, making your heart race faster to its beat.

You breathed in anticipation when Aiden shifted himself, the warmth of his torso had moved towards your legs and you can vaguely guess what he's up to. Especially when he pulled them apart.

Gently, his thumb brushed across your slit and your hips bucked, you bit your lips to hold back a surprised moan.

Satisfied with your sensitive need, Aiden began smoothing his callused fingertips around your sex, the featherlite contact made it seem like he was not in a hurry, but it was making you vocally expressive. You shut your eyes in pleasure and tossed your head upwards at the sensation. Your legs were parted further to the edges of the bed and suddenly you felt his lips on your pubic bone.

Before you can think of anything to say to him, a slick muscle had drawn a cheeky line along your clit and your toes clenched hard. It was his tongue and you gasped in shocked pleasure.

“Aiden! Fuck!”

The hacker didn’t reply, focusing on his task, tongue applying the right pressure for you to groan and buck your hips. He pressed those tortured hips down hard with a hand, another massaging your folds with the thumb. Took you just a second to melt into a moaning mess.

The heat radiating in your sex was unbearable, and you wonder if he would be able to notice it. He worked your clit with clever rolls of his tongue and soon he abandoned his hands and went full on pleasuring your labia as well.

From the way he was so relaxed and experienced between your legs was getting you aroused too. Your moans were becoming consistent and louder as he sucked with the right pressure at intervals. You were getting so close to reaching the peak, your body was twitching at any slightest change of his approach.

“Please, more of that.” you cried when he hit the right spot with the right strokes repeatedly.

He heeded your pleas and began to add enough pressure to your leaking sex, bringing you to climax.

“Fuck! Yesssss-” You were crying moans of desperate approvals into the air as you orgasmed. And he kept going, wracking your body with spasms throughout the hypersensitive afterglow.

Aiden finally slowed down and lifted your leg, kissing your inner thighs and it made you blush and you saw how turned on his expression was when you looked at him. Those darkened green eyes determined to get his prize.The undeniable desire for him returned full force and you shivered, reaching your hands towards him.

You whispered into his ear breathily, “You. Are. Amazing. Thank you.”

He smirked and you kissed him, tasting your juices on his lips. “I like seeing you like this.”

“I want to fuck you so hard, right now,” you demanded. “But let me see if I can best you with mine first.”

His grin was wide and it made you chuckle at his smug joy. He unbuttoned his jeans on the bed over you, tossing it onto the table nearby. His cock stood rock hard when he lowered his boxers as well, it was already swelling red.

Better let birthday boy get his fill before he gets any blue balls. You mused.

You sat up straight on the bed, hand finding its comfortable grip on his thickening shaft. You could hear the man above you breathe hard in anticipation, his breathing wasn’t the only thing that was hard.

Pressing your lips onto the tip, you teased with soft circular motion, smudging the clear precum off the slit, letting your saliva coat him for easier access. You witnessed how his facial expression was contorting into pleasure when you take his length into your mouth, your hand forming a ring to pleasure the base with rapid jerks of wrist.

His guttural moan had you weak in your knees, despite already kneeling on the bed. Your sex was wet and slick trickled along your slit, you were painfully aware of his stare but you could not help to squeeze your legs shut to enjoy the pressure.

You increase your speed on his cock, feeling his cock getting harder at your administrations around your swollen lips. Wet, lewd sounds befall across the room as the whirr of computers outside unhinders your work. Him slowly fucking your mouth and you moaning for more.

Aiden hissed particularly loud when you managed to work his whole length into your mouth, into your throat, but it was only for a short while before you had to stop for air. He whispered your name to catch your attention, “That’s enough for now, more of that and I’d take you right now.”

You wiped your saliva off your mouth, “If you wanna make it last a bit longer, let me ride you. Slow.”

His alluring green eyes bore into you as he hummed, “I'd definitely like that.”

You clutched onto anything you could hold onto, bed sheets crumpling in your fists as you eased yourself onto his proud, upright cock. The fresh sensation of being stretched fully inside never seems to amaze you whenever you're with him, the rhythmic throb of your sex more obvious at the pressure.

Aiden paused, his strong taut body pleasingly seated between your legs, “You alright?” he murmured as if it was the most natural thing to do. Rather than feeling just fine, you felt great. Loved, even.

It was churning something inside your heart, something you usually push aside in the heat of the act. You nodded with a content grin, and he replied with the same look. His hips began rolling, waves of pleasure rippled throughout your body as you mewled against him. Every rub against your walls, makes you crave for round two already.

Out of the blue, a sharp electronic tone rang inside the room. Both of you stopped sharply, eyes wide like deers in the headlights. It took you a few seconds to register that it was Aiden’s phone ringing.

The metal device vibrated soundly on the table next to the bed, inside the pocket of his jeans. He raised a cautious brow as he reached to grab it. The hacker looked at you for a moment before deciding to answer his phone.

“ _Hey, Aiden!_ ” You could faintly make out the words from the speakers of Aiden's phone.

“T-Bone.” Aiden greeted, frowning a little in apprehension. You studied his expression, slowing down your hips in worry. His green eyes looked into yours and He pressed his hand on your ass to coax you to keep moving.

You raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

Doing something naughty while someone's on the phone? Kinky.

“ _I guess today's your birthday, I'm free tonight. You wanna hit a bar and get some drinks tonight?_ ”

“...” Aiden looked up into your eyes, expressionless.

 “ _I know a place with good beer. Hot chicks and all._ ” You hear this T-Bone remotely suggesting. In your mind, beer would be lovely, but the hot chicks one got you squinting at the thought.

“Sorry. I can't tonight,” Aiden replied, smirking at your expression. “I'm busy with… Something.”

“ _What?_ ” The caller was surprised, “birthday man busy with work?”

You mumbled the hackers name as he hoisted you up from the soft mattress, fully seated on his cock. That feeling when you thought his dick couldn't get deeper inside and it had you mumble for sweet mercy.

“Something like that,” Aiden chuckled. “You go have fun.”

You lifted your hips higher before sinking yourself down. The want for him to fuck you silly was overriding your thoughts, your legs began trapping him by his hips. You decided to take more control, and positioned yourself for better leverage. He growled, aroused green eyes focused on yours as he plunged himself up into you.

“ _Oh… Kay. Amigo, you better have a good reason to turn down my offer._ ”

You rolled your hips harder, taking him in and clenched your muscles hard as you lifted. Aiden's eyes widened to the whites immediately and he choked out a strangled moan.

“Shit.”

“ _Aiden? What 's happening?_ ”

“I gotta hang up, see you.” Aiden tossed his phone to the side to grab your hips. You swooped in to capture his lips, he kisses was as ferocious with his hips, tongues, and lips crushing for dominance.

You moaned as he bucked into you with commendable speed, your mouth hanging open gasping for air. He wasn't smiling but you could damn well feel his smugness hidden underneath you.

“ _...ss_ ”

Soon the pressure building up inside your sex came crashing down like a shower of ecstasy. Your delirium had you dug your nails into his shoulders.

The hacker growled when your walls clenched around him hard, he pushed your pliant body down onto the mattress and kept on fucking you through your sensitive high.

With a long grunt, Aiden released himself and you felt his throbbing member inside you. You hummed at the feeling of his cum slowly seep out from your pussy.

He let out a satisfied chuckle and you were glad he had his fill. He kissed you passionately as he extracted himself, the lethargy was catching up to you so you laid back and shut your eyes.

“Hot chicks?”

“He just says that because I'm a grouchy asshole who needs to get laid.”

“But you're always grouchy.”

“ _..ft_ ”

That sound again.

Your eyes fluttered open at the strange sound, it came from underneath your calves. “Aiden, did you turn off-”

He stopped short and immediately fished for his phone from behind you. His wide eyes betrayed the look of regret when he smashed the disconnect icon on his phone.

You shared the same look in his eyes, “You… didn't.”

“Fuuuuuck.” Aiden swore out loud. You looked at the visible look of embarrassment on his face and stifled a laugh.

\---

Both of you got back to work in his computer room for quite some hours after your visit to the toilet to put on your clothes. He looked through his devices for any anomalies or notifications. You understood his obsessive need for control and security so you just work silently next to him.

“You know, I'm thinking of introducing you to someone I work with,” he said slowly. His eyes on the phone looked up into your face.

Your eyes stared back slowly, “Mm-hmm. A fixer?”

“Software engineer.”

“If it's someone you're introducing, must be an important guy.” you raised a surprised brow. Wonder who is he introducing, and why?

“I got a job for you.” The unwavering stare felt like an interrogation to your face.

You grinned. “Now that sounds more like it.”

A few more minutes and you decided to collect your things and leave, “Alright, I think I overstayed my welcome. The sun’s down and I should get back.”

Aiden gazed at you puzzled, “You’re not planning on staying?”

“I spent enough time here giving you the fright of your life, I should go back and let you enjoy some beauty sleep.” You joked, knowing damn well that he doesn’t sleep when he’s working on something.

_You, on the other hand, no one hinders your sleep._

Aiden hummed monotonously as if hiding his emotions behind a ruminating facade, he led you to his front door.  You reached up to pull him down for a kiss, he obliged, pressing his lips onto yours. You moaned when his kiss deepened, your arms finding his waist to wrap around. It was until your legs start to feel prickly, you decided to end the kiss.

He asked with eyes full of mixed emotions, standing in the doorway, “Will I get to see you again?”

Your lips lifted into a smirk as you leave, “Whenever you require my services, just hit me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated, for a very very long time. Thank you for the wait!  
> Hint for next chapter is about working for Jordi! *winks*  
> I'll keep reading if there's anything more to edit, my grammar is horrible HAHA


End file.
